Christmas One Shots
by stace.hopkins.93
Summary: Countdown to Christmas set after Battlefield. For each day I will have a Christmas related One-shot from the viewpoint of an NCIS:LA Character. May not be able to update daily but will get 24 chapters by Christmas Eve. Authors notes in bold. Reviews welcomed :)
1. December begins

**December begins. December 1****st**** at OSP. Neric hug. Nell's point of view.**

I walk into the mission to find Hetty alone downstairs. She and Eric will be the only ones in work so far. Melissa is usually in with me but she's making her own way in today. I head straight for Ops after greeting Hetty. I'm in a cheery disposition as today is December 1st and that means the countdown to Christmas has officially begun. That means tinsel, pretty lights and the wrapping of gifts! The joyous time of family and friends, mistletoe, eggnog, cinnamon and baking! It's the most wonderful time of the year…

'Morning!' I greet Eric as I walk into Ops and he turns in his chair surprised.

'Morning superstar. You're cheery.' He smiles one of his brilliant smiles.

'It's December 1st.' I answer stepping further into Ops with a spring in my step.

'So? It's not your birthday is it? It is… Isn't it?' Eric's eyes go wide like a rabbit in a cars headlights as he rambles. It's kind of cute. Would be if he breathed…

'No Wolfram. Not my birthday… Countdown to Christmas.' I reassure him and he breathes as I sit down in my chair next to him. Is he wearing a new cologne? He smells different I realise as I hug him. He awkwardly places his hand on my shoulder as I do. I pull away and then spin in my chair from pure enthusiasm. I love December and Christmas!

'Oh good.' Eric sighs. I try to stop myself from laughing but fail.

'Eric, my birthday is in January.'

'June.' He looks down at his keyboard embarrassed getting back to what he had been doing before my arrival.

'June?' I query.

'My birthday. I was a summer baby.' He answers me with a smile.

'Explains the surfing….' I mutter with a smile.

'You love Christmas don't you?' Eric asks.

'Don't you?' I ask him.


	2. Secret Santa

**Secret Santa. It's secret Santa time for the team! Team fanfic. December 2****nd****. Nell's point of view.**

I had an idea last night! What if the team did a secret santa this year? I want to run the idea past Hetty but I figure she'll be ok with the team doing that. I mean she always seems to like ideas to strengthen the teams bond and that would. I know Sam, Deeks and Melissa will be up for it too. It'll be Callen, Eric and Kensi I would have to convince. I'm trying to think of what to say as I approach her office. I look into the bullpen as Melissa and Kensi laugh at something Deeks is doing. Eric smiles as he notices me. He was late in this morning and he hasn't been into Ops yet.

'Hetty…' I stammer at the doorway.

'Good morning Miss Jones.'

'Morning Hetty, I had a thought last night…'

'How intriguing, do tell me more. Sit down Miss Jones.' Hetty motions for me to sit down opposite her.

'Thank you. I was wondering would the team be able to do a secret santa this year? If I could get the team to agree to it. I think it would be a great team building exercise and would boost morale…' I splutter and Hetty smiles.

'You would like to organise a secret santa? With the team.'

'Yes.'

'I would ask the other members of your team if they are interested but I will not block your suggestion.' Hetty nods.

'Great!' I answer her with enthusiasm and getting up out of the chair. 'I'll go ask them.'

'I'll join you.'

The bullpen falls silent as Hetty and I approach. The team all look up as Hetty clears her throat to the side of me. I feel nervous now.

'Miss Jones has a suggestion to spread some Christmas cheer that she would like to get your opinion on.'

'Cool.' Eric enthuses. 'What is it?'

'I was thinking…. Maybe…'

'Maybe what Nell?' Callen entices as Melissa and Kensi smile.

'Maybe we could do a team secret santa? It could be fun… A laugh. Good team building exercise.' I blurt out in a rush. I'm not sure if even I understood that.

'I'm in.' Melissa nods looking to her partners who both nod.

'We're in.' Callen responds with a smile.

'I'm up for that superstar.'

'I'm so in.' Deeks adds.

'Why not sister?' Kensi finishes the feedback with a smile. They're up for this!

'I would like to join in. If I may?' Hetty looks to me.

'Of course, the more the merrier and you are a major part of the team.' I answer her as I sit on the edge of Melissa's desk.

'Hear hear.' Melissa nods. 'How are we going to do this? Pick a name from a hat? What are the rules?' Melissa ever the organised person asks. I hadn't thought it through like that. I only had the idea.

'How would you do it?' I ask for input looking around the room at my friends.

'Hat seems good to me.' Callen adds.

'Ok hat it is. Name you pick out unless it's yours then you put it back until you get who you are buying for.' I dive for a piece of paper , Melissa passes me a pen and I write down everyone's name neatly. Melissa dives in her drawer and grabs out her NCIS cap to put them into. I fold them over a few times to ensure there is no cheating and mix them up.

'Rules?' Melissa enquires.

'Usual ones are no telling anyone else who you've picked out of the hat and setting a limit to spend. Any ideas?' Hetty questions.

'I agree. What is the limit?'

'I'd say $10.' Deeks puts in there.

'$10?' Callen scoffs.

'I'd say $20?' Sam joins in.

'What if we said $15 in the middle?' Melissa offers, ever the mediator.

Kensi and the others all nod as Granger appears in the bullpen entrance.

'Ah. Granger could you mix up those names for us ensure no cheating?'

'Sure.' Granger answers taking the cap full of names and mixing them up before passing them back to me.

'Who's first?'

'Your idea you go first Nell.' Melissa suggests. I take the first name then Hetty does and then I pass the hat to Melissa who takes a name before passing it to Kensi who passes it on to Callen. Deeks picks next leaving Sam with the final name. We all look at the names at the same time. I look down to see who I got.

Deeks. What can I get Deeks for secret santa for $15 dollars? I try to read everyone else's expression. Sam is smiling, so is Eric and Hetty. Deeks is looking confused as is Kensi and Callen. Melissa's expression is unreadable. She's using her poker face. We all have our names and now we need to get some work done… I wonder who got who?

'All right guys let's get some work done.' I smile as I step out and head up for Ops.

'Hold up! Wait for me…' Eric calls.


	3. Paper snowflakes

**Paper snowflakes. Deeks, Nell and Melissa make paper snowflakes. December 3****rd****. Melissa's point of view.**

I crumple up the piece of paper with a sight as I struggle to work out what to write to Marco in his Christmas letter. He's currently deployed in Afghanistan and I want to write him a letter just to know I'm thinking of him. I've been trying to write the letter for about an hour but I simply end up scribbling out what I have written, crumpling up the paper and throwing it in the air. There must be a pile of paper balls in front of my desk by now. I immediately grab another sheet and try again. Who knew writing a letter could be this hard?

'You ok there Mels?' Deeks asks.

'Yeah.' I answer non-committedly, not looking up from the nearly empty page in front of me.

'That's Melissa for no.' Callen comments and I simply stare him down.

'What's up?' Deeks presses me leaning forward.

'I'm attempting to write a letter to Marco but don't know what to write.'

'You don't know what to write?' Deeks affirms carefully. 'Says the geeky writer.'

'Exactly I'm a writer it should be easy.'

'It proves you care about him Mels. Who else would write a letter to him at Christmas?' Sam joins in with a shrug.

'Sam has a point.' Kensi comments as I throw yet another piece of paper in the air. This not going well!

'I don't know what to say. I have all these plans and he's on patrol. It doesn't seem fair to gloat about it.'

'But he would want to know… Soldiers love letters from home. Although he'll probably get teased about it.' Kensi defends.

'Who'll get teased?' Nell asks from the bullpen entrance and we all look at her.

'Marco.' Sam states with a smirk. 'Mels is trying to write him a Christmas letter with not much luck.'

'So I can see?' Nell points at the strewn paper balls that have been thrown up in the air and landed in front of the desk with a smile. 'You have snowballs.'

'I will pick them up. Snowballs?' I promise.

Nell dives to pick one up and throws one at Deeks. Kensi and Sam laugh. Callen sits back in his chair with a smile. Nell shrugs.

'Hey!' Deeks reprimands jokingly as it hits him.

'Snowballs.' She repeats.

'Snowballs.' I smile as I say the word. Callen and Sam look at each other. Kensi laughs. 'You know what I'm going to take a break. Nell could you pass one of the snowballs up?'

'Yeah sure…' Nell answers and tosses me one of the strewn paper balls. I immediately uncrumple it and grab my scissors from my drawer. She's just given me an idea. I draw around my cup and cut out the circle and then fold it into quarters and then start cutting chunks.

'What you upto Mels?' Deeks asks.

'Making my own snow.' I reply unfurling my complete snowflake proudly.

'Nice… Pass me one Nell.' Deeks asks and Nell grabs one and lobs it towards him. He catches it easily and sets to work.

'Me too,' Kensi joins in. 'I love making paper snowflakes.'

Nell is quick to follow suit, borrowing my scissors momentarily. Within a few minutes another thought occurs to me, what if instead of the boring usual letter I sent Marco a snowflake, a snowflake with a little message on the back? It would be different and unique. It seems like a simple idea but one I know he would appreciate. He loves the snow and Afghanistan isn't likely to get snow this Christmas…


	4. Candy Cane Joke

**Candy cane cars. Practical joke. The team find candy canes on their cars/ front doors/ in their bag. December 4****th****. Who is to blame though? Sam's point of view.**

I walk into the mission with the offending object still in my hands. The candy cane with the green and red note attached with the saying 'You've been Caned' that was left on my car windscreen. Kensi, Deeks and G are all talking as I storm into the bullpen and slam the candy cane down on the desk.

'What you got there big guy?' G asks as they all face me surprised.

'A candy cane some muppet left it on my car windscreen this morning.'

'You got one too? I had one taped to my windscreen too. I thought it was quite Christmassy.' Kensi asks me, diving in her drawer and producing an identical candy cane from inside the note still attached.

'Wait you had one too?' Deeks points to Kensi as he also produces an identical candy cane. I shake my head. This is unbelievable .

'G?' I look to my partner. It's strange that we've all found candy canes today. It's a little creepy.

'Does yours have a note on it too? Saying 'You've been caned.'

'Yeah.' I answer him.

'Yeah I had one too taped to my front door, I thought it was one of the neighbourhood kids. Took no notice of it.'

'Watch it Eric! Watch where you're going.' Melissa warns Eric outside the bullpen. 'Blame the kids why don't you?' Melissa jokingly comments as she arrives.

'Morning Mels. Have you had a candy cane today?' G asks her almost immediately. She seems surprised by the question but none the less answers.

'No, why?'

We all show her the identical candy canes with the note. She laughs as she takes Kensi's and reads the note. Melissa rummages in her bag as she sits down. Her face drops as she spots something in her bag…

'Someone's trying to spread the festive cheer. Hold on…Wait a sec. That wasn't in here earlier…'

'What is it Mels?' I stand up as she too produces a matching candy cane.

'It wasn't in here earlier! Someone's messed with my bag. Not cool.'

'So we've all had candy canes?' Deeks asks.

'Yep.' Kensi answers as Melissa pulls out the contents of her bag onto the desk. Her diary, keys, pink butterfly purse, a pen, a tin of some kind…

'Nothing's missing.' She concludes as she starts putting the items back in her bag. 'But who would do this?'

'I did it!' The culprit owns up from the bullpen entrance. We all turn to face them in astonishment. It's only Eric in the bullpen entrance! I laugh despite my anger. I look over to Melissa who simply stares at Eric. She doesn't believe him either.

'You seriously want us to believe it was you?' I can't believe Eric is behind this he must be covering for someone.

'Well I did do it?'

'He's covering for Nell.' G assumes. Eric stands up a little straighter looking frustrated by the fact we don't believe him.

'No I did it. Nell is innocent.' He proclaims.

'You gave us candy canes?' Kensi checks. 'Why?'

'Spreading the Christmas cheer. It's meant as a practical joke.' Eric shrugs with a smile

'You messed with my bag.' Melissa answers dangerously and Eric takes a step back as she stands up. 'Not cool dude!'

'Gotta go. Needed up in Ops!' Eric darts off scared. He should do everyone knows never mess with a girls bag! I'm surprised when Melissa doesn't go after him. She probably figures he can't run away forever. I'm not getting involved but if Melissa catches him his little joke will cost him. I laugh again. G sniggers as Deeks and Kensi also laugh before starting back to what they were doing. Eric what have you gotten yourself into this time buddy?


	5. The red post box

**The British Red post box. So I noticed most Christmas cards in the shops have the red post box on them in Wales so had to get one in somewhere. A Christmas bauble appears on Melissa desk in the shape of a royal mail red post box. December 5****th****. Callen's point of view.**

It's 6:25 when Sam, Melissa and I enter the mission. Melissa caught a ride in with us today instead of with Nell. I don't know why maybe she fancied changing things up? It was nice to have someone to chat to that isn't Sam on the way in though. We were all laughing at how scared Eric got when he admitted he was behind the candy cane joke and Melissa pretended to be angry. We all walk into Ops laughing when Hetty appears before us. The sunlight is streaming in through the window casting shadows everywhere.

'Good morning.'

'Morning Hetty. Is that a new brooch I spot?' Melissa greets her back just as cheerfully. I notice the brooch now that Melissa has mentioned it and then look at Sam who shrugs.

'It is Miss Createn. How observant.'

'From Migs I'm guessing. It's her style.'

'Your deduction is correct.' Hetty nods as she lets Melissa past. I quickly follow.

'It's charming…' Sam automatically comes up with something nice.

Melissa stops dead in front of me in the bullpen entrance and I place a hand on her shoulder to stop myself bumping into her.

'What's up?' Sam asks peering over my shoulder as I follow Melissa's gaze to the strange red object placed on her desk.

'What is that?' I ask.

'Not sure. I think it's a Christmas ornament for a tree.' Melissa picks up the offending item and carefully studies it, holding it by the red ribbon attached. I'm sure there's a look of recognition in Melissa's eyes as she studies it.

'What is it an ornament of?' Sam enquires asking the question that I would have asked if I wasn't busy watching Melissa.

'It's a post box.'

'No a post box is square and blue not round and red.' Sam comments quickly as she passes it over for him to look at. He quickly passes it to me. I think he's scared he'll break it. It's porcelain, easily breakable but the paintwork is amazing, it's so detailed. I'm amazed by it.

'Royal mail post box. British postal service.'

'Oh British!' I laugh at the tone of voice Sam uses. Sam sits down at his desk. I sit on the edge of her desk.

'How do you know that?' I query trying not to laugh or sound surprised.

'I lived in Wales for 13 years G. I used to see at least 1 of these daily on my way to school, probably passed dozens of them.'

'So where did it come from?' I pass the delicate item back to my partner who has sat down at her desk. She looks at it as she speaks.

'I don't know G but it looks awfully similar to one my granddad used to have so I will need to speak to Granger find out if he knows anything.'

'Your granddad, he's British?' Sam looks at her.

'I'm British. Half British, half American.' She answers looking up from the ornament. 'Mum was British, Dad is American.'

'So what do you classify yourself as? British or American?'

'I classify myself as Melissa Louise Createn G, that's all you need to know.' She responds placing the ornament back on her desk and grabbing out a file from her inbox. I leave the subject be. Melissa's tone of voice and response told me all I need to know.


	6. Christmas Cookies

**Christmas cookies. Kensi, Nell and Melissa make cookies. Should be fun as Kensi can't cook! December 6****th****. Kensi's point of view.**

It's Saturday and I head over to Melissa's. I've called Melissa and she told me she was at home. I could hear Nell in the background. She was on about recipes or something? Now I think about it, Melissa did mention she would be baking today. Sam said Tegan has to bake some cookies or something for a school fete and Melissa offered to give her some recipes to try. I'm guessing Nell is just visiting. I knock on the door as I arrive at Melissa's house.

'It's open!' Melissa casually calls and I open the door and walk in. There's pieces of paper everywhere with written notes and I notice Nell sat in Melissa's reading chair her head stuck in a cookery book. There's Christmas songs playing in the background. Melissa is in the kitchen with bags of flour and sugar, pots of salt and baking powder and a carton of eggs on the counter with more hand written notes. I immediately go over and inspect what she's doing. I'm intrigued. There's something cooking already. I can smell gingerbread. It fills the room.

'Afternoon. Are you baking?'

'Yeah sugar cookies.'

'Mmm…yum cookies.'

'You're baking cookies?' Nell looks up from the book.

'That's the plan. You guys fancy giving me a hand in return for a share of the cookies?'

'I'm in.' Nell jumps up and joins us in the kitchen.

'Better not I'll burn them.' I answer taking a step back.

'Come on Kens it'll be fun!' Nell tries.

'You won't burn them. Promise.' Melissa adds with a smile. I motion for her to give me the recipe. I look and notice the ingredients are all out. Melissa immediately sets out what she needs, measuring out a cup of flour adding it to the mixing bowl before measuring out a second. She then adds half a teaspoon of baking powder and a quarter of a teaspoon of salt carefully. She whisks it all together flour, baking powder, and salt in a bowl. She adds the stick of butter and then beats together butter and sugar with a mixer on medium-high speed until pale and fluffy.

'Is that salted butter?' Nell asks.

'No it's unsalted and the mixer is on medium.' Melissa answers loudly to be heard over the noise. 'Kens, what's next?'

'Beat in egg and vanilla. Reduce speed to low and gradually add flour mixture until combined. Shape dough into a disk and wrap in plastic. Refrigerate until firm but still pliable, at least 30 minutes.' I instruct reading the neat handwriting on the sheet before me. Melissa does as instructed adding the large egg and a teaspoon of vanilla essence.

'Preheat oven to 325 degrees. Isn't it? It's on 350 now.' She asks as she shapes the dough.

'Yeah.'

'Nell can you go do that for us? Could you take the gingerbread out too that should be done' Melissa asks with a smile as I continue to read. 'Transfer half of dough to a lightly floured piece of parchment; roll to just under a quarter inch thick. Transfer dough on parchment to a baking sheet and freeze until firm, 30 minutes. Repeat with other half of dough.'

I look to the counter and spot 2 baking sheets ready for use on the counter with cookie cutters of all shapes next to them as Nell re-joins us. Melissa wipes a strand of hair from her eyes getting flour on her face in the process.

'Line 2 baking sheets with parchment which you've already done. Using a cookie cutter, cut out cookies and space 2 inches apart on parchment-lined baking sheets. Refrigerate until firm, about 15 minutes.' Melissa nods as she offers us both cookie cutters. We all smile as we cut out the shapes. Nell is doing Christmas trees while I cut out stars and Melissa is doing snowflakes. We all place them on the parchment lined sheets. Melissa puts them in the fridge when we're finished and sets a timer and then we all sit down in the living room and start to chat away. This baking thing isn't as bad as it seems.

There's a knock at the door 5 minutes in and Melissa rushes to the door. She motions whoever it is inside. Callen, Sam and Deeks all saunter in. Deeks eyes light up as he notices the mess in the kitchen and the cooling gingerbread men that Nell has put on a cooling rack.

'Who's baking?' He asks casually.

'We are.' Melissa answers. 'Me, Kens and Nell.'

'You're trusting Kensi in your kitchen?'

'Yes, she happens to be a fab reader of the recipes Deeks.'

'How's that going for you?' Sam asks me.

'Not too bad mind you me and Nell are baking with a pro by the looks of it.'

'I'm no pro just trying out a recipe for Tegan to try for her school fete.'

'I can tell you are, you've got flour on your face.' Callen answers her pointing to the flour on her face and she bats his hand away before wiping her face.

The timer goes off 8 minutes later and we all sit up as Melissa goes into the kitchen. She smiles as she pulls the sheet out of the fridge, tests them and then places them into the oven which Nell preheated.

'Are you putting them in the oven?' Nell calls.

'Yeah.' She comes back and lets them bake which takes 12 to 15 minutes by my count. I'm right behind her and so is Nell when she pulls them out from the oven. I'm left astonished by how good they look all golden on the edges but not burnt, when she pulls them out of the oven. Deeks also comes to take a look leaving Callen and Sam alone in the living room.

'We'll move them to the racks to allow them to cool completely on the sheets.'

'Aww can't we eat them now?' Deeks jokes moving to grab one.

'No!' Melissa tells him batting his hand away before grabbing his shoulders and ushering him out of her kitchen. I laugh. Melissa is like a parent with an overgrown child. 'Get out of here!'

'They look amazing.' I comment surprised.

'Told you they wouldn't burn. Nell why don't you call Eric over, the rest of the team are here and there's plenty of cookies to share around?'

'Why not?' Nell nods with a smile as she dives to grab her phone and then towards Melissa's bedroom to call him.

'Are we going to ice these?' I ask.

'We could do. You fancy it?' Melissa responds with a smile before calling to the guys. 'Hey you guys for one day only ice your own Christmas cookie?'

'Awesome!' Deeks enthuses.

'Eric is on his way. Are we really icing them?'

'Yeah.'

Eric arrives a few minutes later his hair wet. No doubt he has been surfing today. He smiles as he notices the now cooled cookies.

'They're cool enough to ice now guys.' Melissa calls us all over and grabs out the icing supplies. Deeks and Eric are straight over. Callen and Sam just look at each other. She quickly makes up some white icing and places it in a bowl before making some red. Callen and Sam join us as Deeks, Eric, Melissa and Nell start icing their cookies. Deeks has a star, Eric and Nell a Christmas tree and Melissa a snowflake. She carefully draws an outline around her cookie and I'm impressed by how steady her hand is. Deeks is just having fun. Callen grabs a snowflake too and tries to mimic Melissa's movement and Sam takes a star. Melissa dives back in her cupboard and grabs some silver edible balls out and places some of them on her cookie. Within minutes Melissa is putting the iced cookies in the fridge, somehow managing to stop Deeks eating his before the icing has set. Melissa checks on them after 3-5 minutes and then brings them over and places them on the table in front of us before going back into the kitchen and grabbing cups and some milk. She sits down next to Callen after pouring herself some milk and starts her cookies.

'These taste great.' Sam comments.

'Are you sure Kensi made them?' Deeks feels the urge to joke.

'Deeks just eat up…' Melissa comes to my rescue.


	7. Popcorn garland

**Popcorn Garland. Melissa babysits Jacob and Tegan for Sam and Callen to go to a game. They make popcorn to make a popcorn garland for the Hanna Christmas tree but eat most of it before they can! December 7****th****. Melissa's point of view.**

I arrive at the Hanna household at 1:30 a full 15 minutes before I was told to be here for. I knock on the door and then look down the pathway I just came up at the neighbourhood. There's children playing, riding bikes and playing tag. The sun is high in the sky and I put my right hand to my eyes as it's so bright while holding the paper bag of supplies with my left. It's lovely to see that the old style neighbourhoods still exist. G comes to the door a few seconds later. I'm surprised to see G at the other side of the door. I was expecting Sam. I spot Jacob colouring behind him at the table. His brown eyes light up when he spots me. Jacob is always happy to see me. Tegan not so much, I think she's used to G babysitting.

'Hey Mels.' G greets me.

'Hi.'

'Aunt Melissa!' Jacob dives towards us with a smile and I shrug as G raises an eyebrow as Jacob passes and promptly hugs me, grabbing my hand.

'Jacob.' I greet him back laughing.

'Uncle G are you not going to invite Aunt Melissa in?' Jacob steps back and looks at G suspiciously.

'I was going to…' G starts. I laugh, he's being told off by a 6 year old. Jacob holds my hand as I move to step inside.

'It's ok Jacob. I was about to come in.'

'What are we doing today?' Jacob asks as G lets me in with a smile. I motion to the paper bag in my arms. Jacob is distracted giving G a reprieve from his telling off.

'Well I thought me, you and Tegan could make popcorn and then make a popcorn garland for the tree.'

'Awesome! Tegan we're making popcorn!' Jacob calls to his older sister who has just come from the kitchen with a glass of milk in her hand. I immediately move to put the paper bag on the kitchen counter.

'Did I hear popcorn being mentioned?' Sam peers around the kitchen door and then immediately hugs me as he comes out from the kitchen.

'You did,' I laugh as I pull out the supplies from the bag. Oil, string, corn kernels and the sugar. 'We're making a popcorn tree garland while you're at the game with Uncle G.'

'Sounds awesome. You're playing cool Aunt Melissa today I see.' Sam comments. I step into the kitchen.

'Who says I'm playing?' I punch him jokingly in the arm.

'No comment.' G laughs.

'Can we start now?' Jacob pleads from behind me. 'Please…'

'Go wash your hands then.' I answer him. 'Hey Tigger! You wanna join in?'

Tegan simply looks at me then back down at her phone. I'll take that as a no. Tigger Tegan doesn't want to join in. Sam joins G in the living room.

'Where's the pans with lids?' I ask Sam and he points. Jacob runs back as I grab a pan from the cupboard.

'What can I do?' Jacob wants to get stuck in.

'Go give your uncle a hug then we'll get started.'

'Ok.' Jacob rushes over towards his uncle and gives him a hug and G gives me a thumbs up.

'Be good for Aunt Melissa.'

'I will Uncle Sam. Enjoy the game.' Jacob promises as he rushes back to my side with a smile. I've already poured oil into the bottom of the pan and down the sides. G and Sam leave with a goodbye to me and Tegan. Tegan is unaware she's distracted by her phone.

'What can I do?' Jacob asks

'Well Jacob you can put 2 small handfuls of kernels into the pot for me.'

Jacob grabs the bag and opens it carefully before doing as I ask. He throws them in dramatically as if he's performing some kind of magic trick. It's cute. He's a sweet kid really. Once he's finished I put the pan onto the stove and turn it on putting it onto a medium heat and the lid on quickly. The kitchen quickly fills up with sound of popping popcorn. I look at Jacob who covers his ears but is still smiling. It quietens down to 1 or 2 pops every few seconds and I turn the heat off. I move the pan and place it back onto the counter aware of where Jacob is at all times. I notice the sugar bag is closest to Jacob.

'Jake can you grab the sugar for me?' I invite him to join in. I'm aware there's only little things he can do to help. Jacob does as I ask quickly and I theatrically pull the lid up slowly and the buttery aroma hits us. Jacob smiles as our popcorn is finally visible. 'Shall we put some sugar on it?'

'Yeah!' Jacob opens up the bag of sugar and enthusiastically grabs a handful of sugar and sprinkles it into the pan. I place the lid back on the pan and give it a shake.

'I think it's done. Time for a taste test.' I grab a bowl and tip the popcorn into it. Jacob is quick to try it with me closely behind him. Tegan also grabs a kernel to try as she joins us in the kitchen. The smell has lured her over. I put the kernel in my mouth and start to chew. It's really sweet but is really nice. It doesn't taste homemade. 'Another batch?'

'Oh yes.'

'Tegan, do you want to join in?'

'Ok. Can I supervise?'

'Of course and you two are my two chief taste testers.'

'Goodie!' Jacob exclaims grabbing a handful of kernels and putting them in his mouth. Tegan also grabs a handful. I grab some more too. It's just too nice, somehow half the bowl has gone within minutes of it being filled. We make another 3 batches but as soon as it's placed in the bowl we can't stop ourselves and eat it. We stop after the 4th batch and put on a movie. Jacob sits in the middle, hugging a cushion. Tegan places her phone on the table next to her but spends the movie checking it every 3 minutes or so.

'Can we make some more popcorn?' Tegan inquires as the movie ends. I smile. Tegan asking to do something with me? I stand up and motion both kids back to the kitchen with a smile. Sam and G arrive home as we finish the 5th batch of popcorn and place it in the bowl. They immediately investigate.

'That smells good.' G comments, grabbing a handful or kernels. Sam follows suit when Tegan and Jacob grab some more too. I stand at the counter smiling. Today has been a success.

'It tastes brilliant too Uncle G.' Tegan suggests enthusiastically.

'It does too.' G confirms as he finishes his popcorn.

Sam looks at the tree and the unused string still on the counter where I left it hours before.

'What happened to the popcorn garland?'

'Umm… we kind of ate all the popcorn.' Tegan states smiling.

'What Tegan said?' Jacob adds.

'How many batches have you made?' Sam asks the dreaded question. I work it out, counting on my fingers as I go.

'5.' I answer him and G laughs. 'But we were planning on having a game of basketball later to burn it off.'

'Well that's alright then…'


	8. Christmas dress shopping

**Christmas shopping. The women of OSP go Christmas shopping bumping into Callen, Sam and the kids while there. December 8****th****. Nell's point of view.**

Eric and I leave Ops together as usual. He motions for me to start down the stairs first ever the gentleman and I start walking down the stairs using the banister for support. I smile as I look over at the team. They are all doing paperwork at their desks as the sunlight streams in.

'Done!' Melissa throws her pen down triumphantly with a smile. Callen checks his watch. Deeks, Kensi and Sam all look up in surprise. Callen doesn't seem surprised.

'23 minutes!' Callen calls it. 'I warned you not to take the bet Deeks. Her average is 27 minutes.'

'No way!' Deeks objects. 'Unfair official. Kens check it.'

Melissa passes the folder to Kensi. Kensi checks over it and shrugs before giving it back to Mels. Deeks looks ashamed for not believing her. Eric and I approach the bullpen and wait in the entrance watching the exchange. Callen and Sam look suitably impressed. Kensi looks down.

'Face it Deeks you owe me $17.'

'$17 why?' Eric asks, trying to get up to speed with events.

'We had a bet I couldn't get my report finished in half an hour for $10 plus $1 per minute under if I did it. It took me 23 minutes. That's $10 for completing and $7 for the minutes I had spare.'

'Pay up Deeks,' Kensi laughs.

'You're taking her side?' Deeks zones in on his partner.

'Her side?' Melissa pouts jokingly and Callen shakes his head.

'Yes you owe Mels, she beat you fair and square.'

'You can pay it tomorrow Deeks.' Melissa offers

'Come on Kens we gotta hit the mall.' I interrupt before Deeks can respond.

'Do we have to?' Melissa complains as I pull her up from her chair. She grabs her bag reluctantly. _'Help'_ she mouths to Sam who laughs and simply motions for her to go with me. Kensi is quick to grab her bag and follow us out.

'See you guys tomorrow!' I bid my goodbyes as I drag Melissa out of the bullpen.

'Have fun!' Callen calls. I can feel Melissa turn and make gestures towards him but I don't look to see what she's doing. The guy's laughing in the bullpen is enough. Callen's laugh tells me that tomorrow he's for it for not helping her. She resigns herself to the fact we are all going dress shopping.

Two hours later and Kensi has nagged until we've all sat down at a café for a coffee. Mines a cappuccino and Kensi is a latte. Melissa has got a hot chocolate. There's bags under our feet mostly under the table. None of them are Melissa's and most of them are mine. Kensi has 2 or 3 bags with contents including her dress for the NCIS Christmas party. The rest of them are mine. I've kind of gone crazy. I have ended up buying a load of presents including Deeks secret Santa. We're sat chatting when I notice Melissa smile. I look around and spot Callen and Sam approaching. The kids are with them. Jacob rushes over as soon as he spots her. Callen smiles as he waves.

'Jacob!' Sam shouts as Jacob reaches our table. He's quick to give Melissa a hug. Anyone would swear he hadn't seen her in a while but I'm sure Callen was teasing her about babysitting him only yesterday something about eating all the popcorn?

'Oh hey bud! You shouldn't run off from your uncle.'

'Sorry Aunt Melissa.'

'Aunt Melissa?' Kensi mouths to me. I shrug.

'Where's my hug then little man?' Kensi asks him as Tegan, Sam and Callen reach our table. Jacob reluctantly gives Kensi a hug and then looks to me questioningly. I open my arms and he gives me one too before rushing back to Melissa and sitting on her knee. Melissa seems surprised but doesn't complain. Callen stands behind her and places his hands on her shoulders. Sam stands between me and Kensi looking at the others.

'Hey Tigger. Why the long face?' Melissa asks Tegan as she joins her and Jacob.

'Dad won't take me shopping for an outfit for the carol service.'

'Oh. Well I've still got to get a dress,' Melissa makes a face as she says dress. I try not to laugh. 'Why don't you come with me, Nell and Kensi clothes shopping and then I can have your opinion too? I'm sure Jacob, your dad and Uncle G can find some guy stuff to do?'

'Can I Dad?' Tegan begs. 'Please, pretty please?'

Sam looks down as we all look at him. I smile. I can tell the offer is tempting him. Sam isn't one for shopping and he knows we'll look out for her. If she had her way Melissa would trade places I know. She's inviting Tegan in attempt to get it over with quicker. Sam nods quickly.

'Ok but you listen to them ok princess? I'm trusting you.'

'She'll be fine.' I reassure Sam.

'I know.'

'What sort of outfit do you have to wear?' Kensi asks Tegan.

'Something red.'

'Dress, jumper?' Melissa tries, emphasising the word jumper.

'Dress!' Tegan smiles. Melissa looks down. Tegan's enthusiasm seems to be intimidating her.

'Ok let's get this over with.' Melissa stands up and Kensi and I move to stand up also. We pick up all the bags between us.

'Have fun!' Callen once again teases her. This time he earns a punch in the arm. He was stood too close and almost seems to expect it. I can tell she's not putting much effort into the punch. He rubs his arm in the aftermath.

'Uncle G. It's not nice to tease Aunt Melissa.' Jacob reprimands his 'uncle'.

'Uncle G play nice.' Tegan adds. 'Aunt Melissa could beat you up.'

'She'd try…'

'We both know I could.' Melissa answers him with a smirk.

'Maybe when the kids aren't around.' Callen winks. Melissa looks down. Sam coughs.

'I'm not a kid!' Tegan states offended.

'Come on Tigger… Red dress.' Melissa ushers Tegan away heading towards the nearest clothes shop. She waves to the guys. We enter the store and Melissa leaves Tegan lead her to the dresses. Minutes later and Tegan is trying on a dress. Melissa is stood outside the changing rooms waiting to see. Kensi and I pretty much sat down as soon as we arrived. The bags are all in a heap at our feet.

'She'll be a good mum one day.' I comment as I watch Melissa fix Tegan's dress brushing out a crease. Tegan is pouting. Melissa is styling her hair in attempt to convince her that the dress looks perfect on her. It's working I notice as Tegan hugs Melissa.

'Yeah she will.'

'She's a natural. What do you think's going on with her and Callen?'

'Don't know but if I didn't know any better I would say they were flirting earlier.'

We both get distracted as Tegan bounds over still in her dress. It's a bright red with flowers on it.

'What do you think?' She asks twirling. 'Aunt Melissa picked it.'

'I think it looks gorgeous,' I answer truthfully.

'Belle of the ball.' Kensi compliments.

'There is no ball… Silly.' Tegan states as she re-joins Melissa by the changing rooms nodding as she goes back into the changing room. Minutes later and we've moved to the women's section and Melissa and Tegan are looking at dresses. Tegan pulls one off the rack. It's vintage style, white lace and pale blue with a pretty bow on the waist, pleated skirt. Melissa looks at it for a second.

'That looks nice. Try it on.' I call over to them.

'Really? It's a bit girly…' Melissa answers as she and Tegan bring it over. I look over it again. It is kind of girly but nothing Melissa couldn't pull off…

'I agree with Nell. Try it.' Kensi agrees

'Ok…' Melissa takes the dress from Tegan and heads for the changing room. Tegan sits between me and Kensi texting on her phone. Minutes later and Melissa hasn't come out.

'You ok in there?' I call into the changing room worried.

'It's too girly,' comes Melissa's response.

'Get out here!' Kensi orders and the curtain moves but Melissa doesn't come out. 'We'll send Tegan in!'

'Ok…' Melissa appears seconds later in the dress. She looks lovely. I don't know why she's worried. I think we found the dress, put Melissa's hair up and a bit of make-up and the job's a good one.

'I think we've found the one.' I smile as I glance to Kensi who winks.

'Definitely.'

'Ok this one it is.' Melissa nods.

'Dad, Uncle G and Jacob are on their way why don't we ask them?' Tegan offers. Melissa darts back into the changing room quickly. There's no way she wants Callen and Sam to see her in a dress unnecessarily. I get a feeling Tegan also thinks Callen and Melissa like each other.

'Hey guys. Where's Melissa?' Callen asks greeting us with Sam and Jacob in tow. Kensi and I attempt not to laugh.

'Changing room.' I explain.

'You picked a dress princess?' Sam asks Tegan who proudly shows Sam the dress Melissa helped her pick. 'Very nice.'

Melissa appears seconds later from the changing room pulling her jacket over her shoulder. She's got the dress folded over her arm so we can only see the blue part. She grabs Tegan's dress and then goes to leave to pay.

'I'll just go pay. My present to you Tegan.' She explains when Sam goes to speak.

'You managed to find a dress to then? Let's have a look.' Sam teases as he spotting the dress in Melissa's arm and reaches out. She's quick to realise his game and turns away. We all laugh.

'Spoil sport!' Callen remarks as she walks away.

'Don't start…!' Melissa warns him.


	9. Mr Grinch

**Mr Grinch. Sam and Melissa make glittery cards with Sam's kids. Inspired by Sam's quote about glitter being the devil's dust. December 9****th****.**

'Please!' Sam begs me again.

'Michelle is back tomorrow.' I answer. 'Have a movie night.'

'Please! I'll owe you.' Sam pleads.

'Sam seems desperate.' Deeks joins in. G simply looks at me and shrugs.

'Jacob wants to make glittery cards with his favourite Aunt.' Sam tries flattery.

'Not that glitter is the devils dust or anything…' Callen remarks earning a shhh from Sam. Deeks raises an eyebrow to this but doesn't join in. Kensi simply looks between us as we talk.

'Devils dust. Have I missed something?' I ask with a smile.

'Sam reckons glitter is the devils dust.'

'Oh.' I laugh as I stand up. Sam does to. It's obvious he's not done trying to wear me down. 'What if I said this aunt has plans for tonight?'

'Have you?' G and Sam enquire at the same time. I try not to laugh and I give it away. G's face dropped as I said that and Sam seems surprised.

'Maybe.' I walk out of the bullpen and towards the locker room. Sam follows me.

I open my locker up and rummage for my spare t-shirt as he leans against the side of my locker. I grab it out when I find it and shut the door.

'You haven't have you? So you can.' Sam points at me.

'That's not the point. I love Tegan and Jacob but why can't G do it? I'm supposed to be skyping Marco tonight.'

'Skype him at my house.' Sam offers desperately. 'Please Mels. I'll beg!'

Sam moves to go down on his knees and I laugh before motioning him to stand up. He's worn me down.

'Ok but you owe me… like big time.' I point back at him.

'Thanks Mels you are a star!' He kisses me on the cheek before he leaves. He passes G nearly bumping into him. I sit down on the bench and shake my head. That was hard work! I really need to work on my resolve when it comes to Sam's begging.

'So the favourite Aunt has been won over.' G comments as he sits down next to me.

'Shut up G.'

'It could be worse…'

'How so?' I finally look at him.

'At least there's only 2 kids.'

'3 if you include you.' I joke standing up and leaving him sat alone. He didn't expect that! I smile as I leave. There was no trademark G Callen response then. He's usually quick off the mark.

4 hours later and I'm in the Hanna household for the 2nd time this week. I'll be glad when Michelle is back. Sam has been like a lovesick teenager all week. She's back tomorrow though. I'm sat at the table with Jacob and Tegan with the craft items on the table in front of us. There's pencils, glitter pens, glue, felt shapes and the dreaded glitter, Sam's worst enemy. Tegan is colouring a picture of Olaf, the snowman from Frozen for the front of her card. I'm colouring a picture of a robin on a post box and Jacob is sticking on felt shapes to his. Sam watches us from the kitchen as he prepares food.

'Can I use some glitter now?' Jacob asks.

'Why don't you use the glitter pens first buddy?' I offer. Jacob picks up a red glitter pen and

carries on. I'm trying to avoid the use of glitter if I can.

'I need the glitter.' Tegan states. I grab the glitter pot reluctantly and try to prise the lid off. I try for a few seconds before calling over to Sam.

'Hey can you try getting the lid off this please?'

'Pass it here.' Sam agrees half-heartedly walking over to us. He tries too hard and the lid flies off with a shower of glitter everywhere. It's all over him and me.

'I've been glittered!' I laugh.

'It's snowing!' Jacob states as the glitter falls aimlessly around us to the ground.

'Devils dust.' Sam mutters under his breath.

'Oh be quiet Mr Grinch.' I quip, grabbing some of the fallen glitter and placing it in my hands as the kids laugh. I blow into my hand spraying the glitter everywhere once more. Sam looks at me and finally breaks out of his seriousness as he realises the kids are laughing at us.

'Mr Grinch really?'

'Mr Grinch.' Jacob and Tegan state teasingly. Sam grabs some glitter himself and then throws it over my head. I shriek as it falls over me and the kids break out in laughter once more and Sam smiles.


	10. Baby it's cold outside

**Baby it's cold outside. Neric all the way. December 10****th****. A dance rehearsal in preparation for the NCIS Christmas party sees Melissa, Nate, Eric and Nell dancing down in the gym as Callen and the team watch.** **Nell's point of view.**

'Hetty wants us all down in the gym.' Melissa states as she enters Ops.

'What us?' Eric seems surprised, turning in his chair.

'Yes us, the team includes you,' Melissa confirms. 'Don't ask me why it appears that's top secret.'

'Intriguing.' I'm intrigued. Hetty appears to be up to something. I swivel in my chair and stand up and walk towards Melissa with a smile. Melissa smiles back as I join her before we both face Eric.

'Do I have to?' Eric moans. I glance at Melissa who rolls her eyes before leaving. She seems sympathetic to my plight. It seems I get the task of convincing Eric to leave Ops again… Why do they always think I'll fare any better?

'Yes Beale.' I answer him offering him my hand and he reluctantly joins me by the doors. He takes my hand and we wander down to the gym.

The team are all down the gym when we arrive. Sam, Callen and Melissa are by the machines. Melissa is sat on the press bench while Callen and Sam lean next to the machine that I can never remember the name of. Kensi and Deeks are sat on the mat and Hetty stands behind them. Nate is sat under the basketball hoop. He arrived back last night and it's good to have him back. I miss Nate. He's been my best friend since college although he now shares that title with Eric and Kensi.

'So we're all here what's going on?' Callen is first to breach the subject. We all wait for Hetty's reply.

'As you are all aware the NCIS Christmas party is around the corner…'

'Party!' Deeks shouts. He gets punched in the arm by Kensi for his troubles. Hetty raises an eyebrow before continuing. Melissa laughs.

'… It is imperative that you all can dance the slow dances. Your team has been chosen to represent the Office of Special Projects.'

The guys all look terrified by the thought. Melissa doesn't seem bothered. Eric just looks awkward. Nate shrugs as I look at him. Kensi rolls her eyes.

'Oh no… dance lesson.' Melissa states shaking her head and Hetty rounds in on her. She shouldn't have said that! Thanks Melissa!

'Miss Createn is that a problem?'

'Are you going to go all dictator like you used to when I was a kid? Back straight. Keep posture, keep your head level….' Melissa points to prove her point. Callen and Sam try not to laugh next to her.

'We have a volunteer! We'll start with a waltz. Nate stand up you need practice.' Hetty calls and Melissa sighs but stands up none the less.

'You call the dances I'll the music then.' Melissa jokes walking towards the CD player. Hetty is quick to realise though and moves to block her path. It's going to be a battle of wills that I somehow know Hetty will win.

'Oh no you don't Miss Createn!' Hetty bats her hand towards Melissa who dodges.

'OK OK.' Melissa backs off, her hands in the air in submission and re-joins her partners and Nate by the machines.

'Agent Blye, Detective Deeks. Eric, Nell. Mr Callen, Mr Hanna you can sit this one out.'

Callen takes a quick breath and laughs as we all pair off as instructed. Kensi and Deeks stay on the mat. Eric and I move closer to the exit while Melissa and Nate move furthest away from Hetty. It's probably for the best, Melissa has lead Nate away from the rest of us. She's aware as we all are that he has two left feet. I don't envy her. I step towards Eric and stand opposite him as he watches Melissa talk to Nate. Nate's quick to try and pull away but Melissa does what she does best and quickly reassures him that he can do it. He's visibly reluctant to believe her but allows her to manoeuvre him into position and audibly starts to count out loud. Callen and Sam are watching keenly.

'I'm sorry!' Nate apologises loudly.

'Ouch!' Callen comments as Nate steps on Melissa's foot.

'That hurt!' Sam adds.

'Callen, Sam shut up!' Melissa calls over.

'Ok, let's try again. 1…2…3…4' Melissa stays relaxed.

'Take 10!' Hetty calls minutes later. Nate falls to the floor as Hetty leaves the room. Melissa is quick to dive to the cd player and change the cd to one she has in her bag. Deeks and Kensi watch from their mat as she does. Nate smiles as the cd starts to play.

'2005 Pendleton.' Nate remarks standing up. Melissa shrugs.

'2006 actually Nate.' Melissa answers before she starts to sing along. Nate joins in on the second line.

_I really can't stay_

_But, baby, it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away_

_But, baby, it's cold outside_

_This evening has been_

_Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice_

_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Nate grabs Melissa's hand with a smile and she pulls away. She turns away facing Eric and I with her hands behind her back. Nate is also smiling as he grabs her hand and twirls her.

_My mother will start to worry_

_Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_Listen to the fire place roar_

_So really I'd better scurry_

_Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_But maybe just half a drink more_

_Put some records on while I pour_

_The neighbours might think_

_Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say what's in this drink?_

_No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how_

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break the spell_

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Melissa waves a finger as Nate stands next to her and then moves closer as he sings.

_I ought to say no no no, sir_

_Mind if I move in closer?_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay_

_Baby, don't hold out_

_Oh, but it's cold outside_

_I simply must go_

_But, baby, it's cold outside_

Melissa bounds over to us and then faces Nate again. Eric puts his arm around me and I lean in, resting my head on his shoulder. I shiver from his touch.

_The answer is "No"_

_But, baby, it's cold outside_

_This welcome has been_

_How lucky that you dropped in_

_So nice and warm_

_Look out the window at that storm_

Melissa points to Kensi and I as she moves around the room, closer to Nate who is now stood by Callen and Sam. Melissa then points to Deeks as she says brother with a wink, Deeks smirks.

_My sister will be suspicious_

_Gosh your lips look delicious_

_My brother will be there at the door_

_Waves upon a tropical shore_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

_Ooh your lips are delicious_

_But maybe just a cigarette more_

_Never such a blizzard before_

_I've got to get home_

_But, baby, you'll freeze out there_

_Say, lend me a coat?_

_It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand_

_I thrill when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see_

_How can you do this thing to me?_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

_Think of my life-long sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied_

_If you got pneumonia and died_

_I really can't stay_

_Get over that hold out_

_Oh, (baby) but it's cold outside_

They both end the song sat on the bench press and we all clap. Melissa laughs.

'Well that took me back…' Nate comments.

'Doesn't it just? We had Uncle Mike to thank back then.'


	11. Candy Cane Sleigh

**Candy cane Sleigh. Sleigh's made out of candy canes and chocolate bars start appearing in the teams lockers. December 11****th****. Callen's point of view.**

I went straight down the gym this morning so now I've just got out of the showers and I'm heading for my locker in my towel. I need to grab some deodorant. Sam and Melissa are in here when I arrive.

'Morning G.' Sam greets.

'Hi G.' Melissa greets me turning from in her locker and then promptly turning back when she realises I'm only in a towel. She's visibly embarrassed as she drops something from her locker, a shirt of some kind? I move to pick it up and so does she. I'm quicker though and her hand brushes against mine as I pick up the black shirt that had fallen to the floor. There's a blush on her cheeks I notice as I stand up straight.

'Thanks.' She offers as she takes it from my grasp without looking at me properly.

'You're welcome.' I smirk as Sam stifles a laugh. Her cheeks are a brighter shade of pink than usual as she shuts the locker. I move around her and put my hand in the way to stop the door shutting as I notice a cluster of colour in the left hand side of her locker. She jumps slightly as I do. I take a step to the side and investigate further as she moves away.

'What's up G?' Sam asks me. He's noticed my interest had been caught.

'What's this?' I ask as I pull the item out. A sleigh made out of chocolate bars and candy canes. I'm careful not to break it. Someone has put a lot of effort into making it, I can tell.

'It's a chocolate sleigh I found it in there this morning. It's probably Nate's doing. It was at Pendleton in 2006.'

'You've seen one of them before?' Sam confirms what Melissa just said.

'Yes. I've had 3 in the last 7 years.'

'Wow…'

'That's one way of spreading Christmas cheer.' I add looking at it properly. There's even a little Santa on it. I quickly place the sleigh back in Melissa's locker and shut it behind me and then move to my own. My locker is next to Melissa's. Melissa leaves as I shut her locker.

'See you up there.'

Sam sits down on the bench and watches me as I open my own locker. I notice the sleigh as I open the door. It's exactly the same as the one left in Melissa's locker. Someone is putting them in our lockers. I don't know whether to feel honoured or that my privacy has been violated by them putting it there.

'How come you two get them but I didn't?'

'Don't know.'

'That's unfair.' Sam jokes as I grab my spray out and continue with getting ready to head up to the bullpen without uttering another word.


	12. Buttons

**Buttons. A discussion between the team as to who their pantomime counterparts would be. December 12****th****. Melissa's point of view.**

'Favourite Pantomime?' Nate asks from the couch. We all turn to face him even Callen.

'Oooh tough one.' Deeks answers with a smile visibly in thought. 'Peter Pan.'

'You're a big kid that's why.' I quip. Kensi nods and Deeks shrugs acknowledging that I have a point. That was quick even for me. Sam laughs and G sits back in his chair.

'Dick Whittington.' Sam immediately joins in. Nice one Sam! Very British.

'Cinderella. It's got to be.' Kensi enthusiastically replies with a smile. I've got to say her answer surprises me. That's more of a girly pantomime.

'Melissa?' Nate prompts.

'Uh?' I was miles away thinking about Kensi's answer. I face Nate and G. 'Oh I don't have a favourite but I love Buttons from Cinderella. If I was any pantomime character I would reckon I would be him.'

'Why?' G enquires.

'Best friend to Cinderella. Gives advice, always there.'

'Melissa has a point she is a lot like him.' Deeks acknowledges and I nod in appreciation.

'I see her as more of a Cinderella myself.' G offers.

'Ok so who would you guys be? I would be Dick Whittington I think.' Nate changes the question for the others before I can say anything back to G. Dick Whittington for Nate definitely but me, Cinderella really? Heroine, Kind hearted and long suffering. Does G really see me that way?

'Prince Charming!' Deeks quickly responds.

'Peter pan more like,' Kensi jokes.

'Says the woman who would probably be someone like Jack from Jack and the beanstalk.'

'Hey Jack fights the giant and wins. I'm happy with that.'

'G would be Dick Whittington's cat and I'd probably be I don't know… Dandini.'

'That would make Callen prince charming!' Kensi points out. I look down. G smirks.

'I'll take what I can get!' Callen nods.

'Guys, come on who cares?' I interrupt and they all look at me in surprise.

'It's just a bit of fun Mels.' Deeks stands up and heads for a coffee.

'I know but still…'

**So who would you say they would be? Reviews welcomed, sorry it's only a short one. **


	13. Letter to Santa

**Letter to Santa. Deeks discovers Melissa's letter to Santa that she wrote with Sam's kids on her desk and reads it. December 13****th****. Deeks point of view.**

I arrive in the bullpen on my day off. It's Saturday and the mission is empty of everyone except for myself. It's mid-afternoon and the sunlight is streaming through the windows. I move into the bullpen and move to go into my desk drawer to grab my secret Santa gift voucher out so that I can go claim it. I drew Hetty and so I've settled for a hamper with many variations of the teas she likes. I grabbed the voucher yesterday so that if it was found no-one would realise who it was for. I plan on getting it on the 21st and bringing it in as planned for the 23rd. It feels weird being in the mission alone. I'm so used to the team being here. I grab the voucher and walk back towards the exit and notice a piece of paper at the top of Melissa's inbox slightly covered by a letter. I can see a bright red Santa printed on the top. There's also a stamp in the right hand corner. Intriguing! I look around and I fight my conscience as I decide whether to read it or not. You can tell a lot about people by what they ask for. The argument for reading it wins out as I grab the letter and begin to read. Shot me I'm now on the naughty list! Her writing is really neat, I notice.

_Dear Mr. Claus:_

_Hi there. I know you recently received my friend's kids extensive and detailed list of demands, and I'm sure some other kids wrote to you as well. But I'm wondering: What about the grown-ups? Don't we get to want stuff? Listen, Santa (can I call you Santa?), my friends and I, we harbour desires no mere mortal could fulfill. You, however, are clearly no mere mortal. If anyone can do it, Santa, it's you! (Yes, I am kissing up to you. You probably get that a lot.) So here you go._

I laugh and then smile. Melissa is using humour. She must have wrote this while babysitting Sam's kids unless she still believes in Santa! I carry on reading.

_First up is my pal Sam. Sam is worried about you, Oh Red-Suited One. "You've clearly been working too hard because we all have too much," he observes. "So just stop. Or, even better, take some stuff away...stuff like Justin Bieber, and meat dresses. But if you have to be a giver, then please bring back those loved ones who are missing this year even just for a day." Please? _

_Secondly, Kensi would like to share some mince pies with you (she loves them!) and would like it if you could maybe persuade Deeks her boyfriend to stop eating her advent calendar? _

Oh Great Melissa knows which means Kensi knows! Oops….

_Deeks is not usually naughty in fact I think it's just his sense of humour kicking in so I would appreciate it if you gave him a little something maybe a new pad of paper so that the team can get a few more laughs in the upcoming year or maybe a box of plasters for when he does get paper cuts? Either way please give him a little something…_

I look up from the letter. Is Melissa defending me? I love the humour Melissa is using in this letter all the while being down to earth.

_G is in need of smiles and honestly I don't know if you can give him some or find a way to help him but I would appreciate it if you tried._

I nod as I read that line. I hadn't noticed how selfless Melissa could be. So far all she's asked for is for the team to be happy and for nothing for herself.

_Lastly, there's me. I would just appreciate it if you could keep my friends and family safe and happy this Christmas. I don't need anything other than that and I promise that I will be grateful for whatever you do. Have a wonderful Christmas! Love from Melissa x_

Wow! I almost feel bad for reading it now. I simply put it back as I found it and walk from the mission deep in thought. Who knew Melissa cared so much?


	14. Carol Service

**Carol Service. Nell organises for the team to go to a carol service. December 14****th****. Melissa's point of view.**

'What you up to tonight?' Nell asks taking a sip of her hot chocolate opposite me. We're at O'Callaghan's for our weekly coffee and chat. It's nearly 11 and we've been here already 2 hours.

'No plans. Why?' Kensi asks beating me to it her mouth still full of cookie.

'Zip. Nothing,' I joke. 'Why?'

'There's a carol service tonight and I think it would be something nice to go to as a team.'

'I'm in. Have you asked Callen, Sam, Deeks and Eric yet?' I agree, the dread I was feeling dissipating, now I know why Nell was asking.

'Ok but I refuse to sing…' Kensi also agrees.

'Eric's a definite yes and I was hoping Kensi would ask Deeks and you could ask Sam and Callen?' Nell looks at us.

'So you want us to work our magic on our partners?' Kensi clarifies.

'Yes! Please….' Nell begs giving us her pleading wide hazel eyes.

'Ok!' Kensi relents.

'I'll try Sam first.' I nod and Nell claps with glee. I grab my phone from my pocket and dial out. Sam answers after 4 rings. That's quick for a Sunday call.

'Hey… What you up to tonight? … Yeah having our weekly mother's meeting… Nell is wondering if you fancied a carol service tonight? …Yeah bring them along… Text you the address? … Cool. See you later…' I answer the barrage of question as he asks them and Nell and Kensi simply stare at me in silence.

'Well….?' Nell asks as I hang up

'Sam and kids are a go. Need to text him the address. Your turn Kens.'

Kensi grabs her phone and dials out to Deeks. A few minutes later and she's hanging up with a smirk. She's managed to bribe Deeks into coming with a promise to go surfing with him after the carol service. It was nicely done too…

'Only Callen to persuade. Mels you're up.'

'Wish me luck!' I reply quick dialling G. It rings for about a minute before going to voicemail. I leave a message. 'Just a quick one… What you up to tonight? The rest of us are off to a carol service and we didn't want to leave you out so message me or call Nell let us know. Now get out of bed.'

Kensi laughs as I hang up. Nell sits back taking another sip of her hot chocolate. It would be too sickly for me with the marshmallows and squirty cream. Kensi has stuck to coffee and I've stuck to an orange juice deviating from my cup of tea as the second drink.

'Get out of bed, he never sleeps!'

'Exactly. Running joke.' I smile as I put my phone on the table. Seconds later I'm picking it back up and looking at the screen. Callen. I take the call.

'Finally got out of bed then?' I joke.

'Yeah. Tell Nell I'm there as long as I don't have to sing!'

'Callen says he's there as long as he doesn't have to sing.' I cover the speaker relaying the conversation. Nell nods.

'Like a charm…' Kensi teases me and I swat at her. They both try not to laugh.

'You still there?' G asks down the phone. He sounds sleepy. Maybe I did wake him up?

'Yeah.'

'Was that it or did you just want a chat?' G jokes sounding slightly more awake while teasing me.

'Yeah. Got to go Kensi and Nell are looking at me funny.' I roll my eyes at the pair of them.

'When do they not?'

'Too true. See you later!' I hang up and put my phone down.

'He's coming then.' Kensi laughs.

'Only because Mels asked him.' Nell comments.

'He would have come whoever asked. Come on, Sam would have asked him if I hadn't.' I look at them as they trade disbelieving glances. Why has Nell just said that and why is Kensi laughing? We're friends.

'Do you really believe that?' Nell asks me as I sit back in my chair.

'Yes because it's true. You and Nell are like sisters to him. I'm sure he would have come if you'd asked so stop teasing me!'

'Spoil sport!' Kensi remarks and I swat at her again.

'Oh come on, everyone knows Callen does whatever you ask.' Nell states.

'Does not!' I defend.

'Does too!' They both tell me at the same time looking at each other. I shake my head. One day we will have a Sunday meeting without Callen being mentioned… And I may just die of shock!


	15. Mince Pies

**Mince pies. Callen and Melissa make mince pies. December 15****th****.**

Monday night and I arrive home from work after hitting the gym. I don't usually go to mainstream gyms but I fancied a change. I walk straight into the kitchen and grab out the open carton of milk from my fridge door and drink from it. It's cool and refreshing after my workout. My thirst quenched I put the lid back on and put it back in the fridge door. I shut the door with a flick of my wrist. I watch as it shuts taking in the photos and handwritten notes that I have left myself. My eyes rest on my baking list.

Christmas Cookies

Gingerbread men

Mince pies

Peppermint Creams

Yule log

The first two have been ticked off. Kensi and Nell helped me out with those. Mince pies sound lovely right now but I don't think I have enough time. G is supposed to be coming over. Nell and Kensi would tease me if they knew. He mentioned a gift wrapping mission which is basically code for 'I need help. I'm out of my depth.' but he doesn't want to admit it. G never likes to admit when he needs help. I decide to text him to see if he's still coming over and whether I would have time to make mince pies.

'What time you coming over?'

'Say 7?' Comes the response.

'Cool. See you then.' I reply back before I place my phone on the kitchen counter. Its 5:30 now so I should be able to finish making them before G is due. I'm really fancying them now. I dive in to my cupboards and dig out the ingredients I need and set to work…

Before I know it I've managed to make 3 batches with the premade pastry and mincemeat. I'm putting the 4th batch into the oven when G saunters into my house. I look at the last tray. I'll need to cut some more stars for the tops. I'm going to need more mincemeat too. I've been good so far, I've only eaten 2.

'What you doing?' G asks as he places his bags of presents and a roll of paper on my living room table. I'm rolling pastry as he does.

'Making mince pies. I thought I had another half hour before you got here.'

'Can I help?'

'You want to help me make mince pies?' I look at him in disbelief as I ask.

'Yeah, looks kinda fun.'.

'Ok, can you grab the mincemeat and start filling those up?' I point to the tray with the premade bottoms. 'Mincemeat is on the second shelf right hand side of the cupboard behind me.'

'Got it boss,' Callen nods as he moves around me smiling. His hand rests on my shoulder for a minute as he does. 'It smells really nice in her. Very festive.'

'They taste gorgeous too but I'm biased.'

'Nothing wrong with taking pride.' G answers as I pull the tray a little closer to me and he places the jar of mincemeat on the counter. I start to cut out some stars happy that the pastry is the right thickness. He's watching me closely with a smile.

'What?' I enquire after a minute still cutting out stars.

'You're smiling.'

'Am I? So?' He's made me aware that I am.

'It's good. It's catching.'

'Fill those up.' I point at the bases nudging him gently with my shoulder. He does as I ask. We finish the mince pies one by one until G speaks again.

'So why you baking so many?'

'Treat for the team. Do you know Deeks has never eaten a mince pie?'

'Really?' G laughs looking at me as I place another star on a filled pie.

'Yeah. Crazy I know. I was going to put them in gift boxes and take them in tomorrow but you can always have an extra one for helping.'

'Thanks.' He laughs as I put more stars on top of the filled bases.

'So how bad is this wrapping mission?' I ask motioning over to G's supplies.

'Sam, the kids, Michelle, Deeks, Kensi… that's it.'

'No present for me?' I look shocked for effect and shake my head.

'Well….' He laughs. He knows I'm joking. He dives for the bag of flour and I'm not quick enough to stop him. He's got some in his hands before I wrestle the bag of flour away from him. I face away from him and put the flour further away before I turn back.

'G no!' I attempt predicting his next move.

Too late he's blown the flour into the air and its falling all around us. He's laughing. It's falling everywhere. All over me, my hair, my face, my arms. It's falling on his arms too.

'Great.' I moan. 'You're a messy cook. More for me to clean up.'

'Oh I'm sorry…' He gives me his best sorry look. 'But you do look cute with flour in your hair…'

'G Callen using the word cute it must be Christmas! Help me tidy up this mess will you?' I nudge him and motion to the freshly made mess as I place the finished tray in the oven.

'Ok… Am I forgiven if I do?'

'We'll see…' I answer trying to sound unsure. He smirks as he realises that I'm not even mad at him anymore. I don't think I ever was…


	16. Rocking around the Christmas Tree

**Rocking around the Christmas tree- the Decorating of the OSP's Christmas tree. December 16****th****. Callen's point of view.**

Sam and I push the tree into Ops and Melissa and Kensi look at it from the bullpen entrance. Deeks joins them seconds later. We all stand appreciating the tree even Hetty from her office.

'That our Christmas tree? A palm tree?'

'Yeah, who wants to decorate it?' I answer Melissa with a smile. Kensi and Deeks move straight away to the box of ornaments that we have already found. Melissa hangs back as Sam, Kensi and Deeks dive into the box excitedly.

'Hey Mels, come on get stuck in.' Deeks encourages her as he grabs her arm and pulls her towards us.

'Hold on.' She stops him and dives to her laptop. We all look at each other in surprise as she types and then a song starts to play. Rocking around the Christmas tree. 'It has to be done!' She laughs as she bounds over.

'Nice one!' Sam smiles.

'Tunes!' Deeks hollers.

'Awesome.'

'Hold on,' Melissa stops us and dives up to Ops. We all look at each other confused. What is Melissa doing now?

'What's she doing? Where's she going?' Kensi asks pointing at Melissa who has darted up the stairs.

'Not a clue…' I remark

'No idea.' Sam answers as she reappears with Nell and Eric in tow. Nell smiles as she notices the tree.

'Can we carry on now?' I query with a smile as Melissa pulls Nell over and Eric follows. Nell moves to stand next to Kensi and Eric moves to stand next to Deeks. Sam is stood the other side of Deeks and Melissa stands next to Sam opposite me.

'We can continue. Got to get the whole gang involved….'

'Touche Melissa.' Deeks observes and high fives her.

_Come on Mel how about pulling a cracker_

_By the look of you darling I think I already have_

_Get it_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_At the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Every couple try to stop_

_Come on Melly-pops_

She quickly grabs a garland of red tinsel from the box and throws it over Sam's shoulder and grabs herself a silver one and wraps it around like a scarf. She makes a face at Sam and he smiles. The big guy can't fault her for her spirit, no-one can. Kensi and Nell follow Melissa's lead grabbing an ornament each from the box and placing them on the tree. I laugh as I join in. Eric and Deeks smile as they watch Melissa, Kensi and Nell laughing and joking as we do the tree. Nell tries to stretch up to reach a branch and Eric steps in and Nell instructs him as to where to put the bauble. She rewards him with a hug as he steps away from the tree.

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_And we'll do some carolling_

_Pumpkin pie anyone?_

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_

_Voices singing let's be jolly_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_This is so corny_

_Everyone's dancing merrily in the new old fashioned way_

_Wow I am in the most almighty Christmas groove_

_I haven't had this much fun since "Two little boys" was number one_

_If my friends could see me now_

_How do I look?_

_Ridiculous_

_You little tease_

_A dance, Kimberley?_

_I do love a nice sax break_

_Yeah me too Kim, but let's wait till the record's over_

_Kim do you think our love will last forever?_

_No_

_Couple of years maybe?_

_No_

_Do you think we'll make it to the end of the record?_

_How long is that - exactly?_

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_

_All together now_

_Voices singing let's be jolly_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Excuse me can I sing something now?_

_Get lost Griff!_

_Well that's nice..._

I look over as Kensi and Deeks laugh next to Melissa and Sam as they put some more baubles on the tree. Everyone's having fun. Melissa moves for another bauble ducking between Kensi and Deeks and then around Eric and Nell to next to me. I look at her and smile as she takes the tinsel from around her neck and throws it toward me. I catch it easily and then move to grab her around the waist. She's quick but not quick enough I catch her arm…

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Root beer anyone?_

_Later we'll have pumpkin pie_

_And we'll do some carolling_

_There's plenty of pumpkin pie left by the way_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Do you mind Melvyn?_

_Everyone's dancing merrily_

_In the new old fashioned way_

_Wow yeah that was fantastic_

_Very nice_

My hand moves down her hand to her wrist and I spin her and she spins back in. I let go of her wrist and she steps away with a smile.

_Let's do it again! One two three four..._

_Strewth_

_Five!_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_He overdid it with the pumpkin pie_

_Everyone's dancing merrily_

_In the new old fashioned way_

_Merry Christmas everybody!_

_Merry Christmas everybody!_

The song finishes and I look around. Kensi and Deeks stand together. Eric and Nell next to them. Sam next to Nell and then me. Melissa stands next to Deeks. We all look at the tree, our finished work. Hetty is walking towards us.

'I think we're done.'

'Not quite Mr Callen.' Hetty informs us her arm coming from behind her back. I notice a flash of red as Hetty presents the red post box ornament to Melissa.

'I think it looks great.' Deeks comments.

'Miss Createn can you find a place on the tree for this?' Hetty offers her the ornament. Melissa takes it but holds it in her hand for a second before moving back towards me and putting it on a middle branch near me.

'Now I think it looks perfect. Good job team.' Hetty praises.


	17. Cards

**Cards. Cards from Gibbs find their way to Melissa, Sam and Callen via Hetty. Aiden Hanna meets Melissa. Sam's point of view. December 17****th****.**

'Hey Dad.' Aiden appears in the bullpen entrance. What is he doing here? How is here? Is everything alright? Melissa looks up and G sits foward in his chair. Deeks and Kensi left ages ago. Aiden's in his uniform. He stops in front of Melissa's chair.

'Aiden! Is everything ok? Your mom…' I ramble.

'Dad calm down. Mom did send me but only to make sure you hid that 'thing'?'

'Oh right. Yeah why didn't she text me?' I ask him as he steps into the bullpen.

'She did Dad. You didn't reply.' Aiden shrugs. I look at my phone and realise that he's right. 5 new messages from Michelle. Oh god!

'I'll reply now. You wanting a lift home?'

'Sure Dad.' Aiden answers. 'Alright Uncle Callen?'

'Sure am. You?' G answers as Melissa stands up with files. Aiden is stood by her desk blocking her path. Melissa tries to pass him but he's shuffling on his feet preventing her getting past.

'Excuse me.' Melissa prompts. Aiden turns and is surprised to see her standing next to him. He's so surprised he steps back automatically. Melissa looks down.

'Sorry…'

'That's ok.' Melissa offers as she passes him and heads from the bullpen and walks to Hetty's office. Aiden watches her interested I notice.

'Who's that?' He turns to face me and G but points in Melissa's direction.

'That's Melissa.' G beats me to it.

'Aunt Melissa? The one Jacob can't shut up about?'

'That's the one.' I confirm standing up.

'Right… She's like my age.'

'22 actually.' Melissa tells him and he turns around quickly. She just made him jump a mile. I'm not surprised she's back so quick. She has 3 envelopes in her hands. White, no senders name on back, she must have got them from Hetty.

'Will you stop scaring my son?' I joke.

'No.' She laughs passing him once again.

'Aiden Hanna.' Aiden offers her his hand as she sits back down. She takes it with a smile. Callen sits back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head.

'Melissa Createn. If you want me to stop scaring you just ask.'

'I'm not scared but you're like a ninja.' Aiden smiles.

'And you're a Cadet Sargeant am I right?' Melissa smiles back.

'How did you know?' Aiden looks surprised.

'One word- uniform.'

'You know your uniforms?' His face has gone from surprised to impressed.

'I lived out of Pendleton for a few years.'

'Sweet, one tough cookie then…' Did Aiden just say tough? He's got that one right.

'Pendleton girl' I interrupt their cosy chat using the term the soldier use for Melissa at Pendleton unaware that Aiden knows about it. Evidently they've forgotten G and I are still here.

'No way! You're the Pendleton girl… That's just a legend.'

Melissa shrugs with a smile. I grab my bag and join Aiden. He knows?

'Legend really?'

'Come on you let's get home.' I usher Aiden towards the door. I wave to G and Melissa as she sits back in her chair.

'Oh Sam!' She calls.

'Yeah?' I look at her and she passes me an envelope. I look at it confused. 'What's this?'

'Card from Jethro.'

'Jethro?**'**

'Gibbs. G and I got one too. See you tomorrow. Maybe see you around Aiden…' She nods to Aiden as we turn and walk out of the mission.

**Just to clarify. Jacob is cousin to Kamran and Aiden but also calls G Callen Uncle G. So I wrote Sam's daughter as Tegan before she was named as Kamran in the show. Please forgive me. Reviews welcomed :)**


	18. Photo shoot

**Photo shoot. A photo shoot in OSP. Nell decides to have a photo shoot in OSP when Melissa arrives in work wearing an angel halo. December 18****th****. Deeks point of view.**

Thursday morning and Sam and Melissa are not in work yet. 6:52 and neither of them have shown up yet. It's suspicious. Callen is here and at his desk so where is his partners? It's not like them to be late or AWOL. Nell is stood in the bullpen entrance leaning.

'Hey Callen where's your partners?' I call over.

'Yeah where is Sam and Melissa?' Kensi joins in.

'Melissa said she was catching a ride in with Sam today?' Nell informs us. That's strange seen as Melissa almost always car shares with Nell.

'Right here.' Sam answers walking into Ops with Melissa behind him. What is that on Melissa's head? Is she in a dress? 'School run.'

'And why has Melissa got an angel halo on her head?' Kensi enquires.

'Blame Kamran she refused to let me take it off.' Melissa answers moving to sit at her desk brushing a crease out of her cream dress and grabbing the halo off her head and placing it on her desk. I move to pick it up and put it on my head. A silver tinsel halo. Why does Melissa even have it?

'Why do you have a halo?' I answer putting it on. Nell and Kensi laugh. Melissa smiles. Nell grabs out her phone and quick takes a picture.

'Because I'm an angel…'

'Yeah right…' Sam jokes.

'Hey! At least warn me if you're going to take a picture.' I moan jokingly.

'Deeks lighten up.' Melissa answers putting Holly in her hair from her desk and standing next to me. We pose so that Nell can take another photo. I laugh as we both make funny faces. Nell must take 4 or 5 different ones in a matter of seconds.

'We should get one of you, Callen and Sam.' I think out loud and Melissa looks at me. Sam moves to stand next to her and I back up. Callen doesn't move.

'That's a good idea Deeks.' Nell agrees. Sam joins Melissa and Nell steps back and Sam puts a hand on Melissa's shoulder. Nell takes the photo a few seconds later. Callen joins them and Nell directs them to stand a certain way. Sam and Callen standing face to face and Melissa is in the background. Sam and Callen look like their challenging each other as Nell instructs and Melissa stands in between them slightly behind smiling.

'Perfect! Kensi, Deeks gotta get one of you two'

'Oh go on.' I stand behind Kensi in her chair still wearing the halo I've pinched from Melissa. Nell quickly takes a picture.

'Let's get one of you Nell.' Kensi offers.

'I'll take it.' Sam agrees taking Nell's phone from her.

'Would rather not been in this one.' Callen spoils the moments as me and the girls head to the couch.

'Might I join in?' Hetty requests interested in what is going on. So the next photo is of Kensi, Nell, me, Hetty and Melissa on the couch in the bullpen. I'm sat in the middle. Kensi is sat on the left arm. Nell is between us, smiling, one arm in her lap the other on the back of the sofa perfectly mirrored by Melissa who sits on the right side of the couch on the arm with Hetty between her and me. Hetty, Nell and I are smiling. Kensi is pouting.

'Lovely!' Hetty approves as we swipe through the photos on Nell's phone. They've all turned out great. That was fun… And all because Melissa wore a halo to work.

'Very festive. Now Mr Deeks take that off your head!' Hetty instructs me as she leaves the bullpen and we all return to our desks. Back to work!


	19. The reveal? Secret Santa

**The reveal? Secret Santa. Melissa has a theory as to who drew who out of the hat. December 19****th****. Kensi's point of view.**

'I think I know!' Melissa states. We all look. The bullpen had been silent until just then. Even Deeks was quiet….

'Know what Mels?' Deeks asks her.

'Who drew who in secret Santa.'

'And?' I prompt.

'I reckon Eric got Nell, Nell got Deeks, You got Callen, Sam got Hetty, Callen got you.' Melissa replies looking around the room as we all do. We're all trying to gauge if she's right.

'No comment.' Deeks helpfully breaks the silence.

'we'll soon find out…' I answer as we all awkwardly get back to paperwork. She's guessed who I drew out though so I wonder if she may be right. I still haven't got his secret Santa and I haven't got a clue what to get him either…. I really need to discreetly fish for information from Melissa she would know what to get him or Sam…

**Sorry to be a tease and sorry it's short. We shall find out if Melissa is right? Thanks for sticking with me :) I've fallen a little behind with work being regular and promise to get to 24 chapters but I don't think I will before end of Christmas Eve. New deadline New Years Eve. I will stick to it!**


	20. Wrapping of the presents

**Wrapping of the presents. Eric tries to wrap presents up in Ops featuring renegade tape and a helping hand. Neric. December 20****th****. Nell's point of view.**

I walk into Ops to find Eric has beat me in this morning. He looks sheepish as I walk into Ops. He tries to hide what he's doing but I can still see the wrapping paper. He's wrapping presents.

'What you doing here so early?' I ask as I walk over to him and notice the half wrapped box on the table.

'I'm wrapping my mom's present but I keep losing the end of the tape and then the edges unfold and I'm back to square one.' He replies fiddling with the tape as he speaks. I quickly grab the edge as it unfolds and he attempts to find the end of the tape. He looks at me grateful ,smiling, as I stay there holding the edge in place until he finds the end of the tape and rips a piece and places it where it needs to go almost sticking my fingers to the present. I'm quick to move them before he does.

'Thanks Nell.' He looks at me. I can't read his expression.

'How long have you been trying to wrap this present?' I ask curious.

'About 10 minutes.' He rationalises.

'10 Minutes?'

'Yeah Nell.'

'Would you like a hand?'

'You'd help me?'

'Of course Wolfram… Plus I don't want you getting into trouble with Hetty wrapping presents on the job.' I smile back. He nods his head accepting my reasoning.

'I owe you.'

'I'll take payment in smiles.' I joke as He grabs me a chair and I sit down at the table.

'I'm sure we can arrange that, after all I do seem to smile a lot around you….'


	21. Christmas Angels

**Christmas Angel. Nell persuades Eric, Melissa, Aiden, Sam, Nate and Callen to help her when she volunteers in a soup kitchen over Christmas. Featuring Melissa as Mrs Santa Claus, Aiden as an elf and Callen as Santa. December 21****st****. Melissa's point of view.**

I look up from my laptop and Marco as my phone rings and I look at the caller I.D. Nate, that's strange.

'Who is it?' He asks on screen.

'Nate. Hey I'll skype you back.' I look back at Marco back on the screen.

'Talk later.' He answers as he disappears after ending the call. I answer my phone.

'Hi Nate what's up? It's Sunday please tell me we haven't got a case.' I greet him.

'Hi Melissa, no not got a case. I need your help…'

'You need my help?' I ask.

'Well Nell does…' Nate informs me down the line. 'We're at a soup kitchen volunteering and we need a Mrs Santa Claus and Nell mentioned you might be able to help?'

'Did she now?' I laugh. She did mention that but didn't ask me to join in. I figured it was something she and Eric had planned to do together and I didn't want to intrude. 'Where you too and who's we?'

'1430 Pacific Ave, Long Beach, The Long Beach Rescue Mission. Me, Nell, Eric, Sam and Callen. I'll be with you in 5 minutes please say you'll help.'

She's roped in Callen and Sam too? That blows my theory of it just being her and Eric out of the window.

'Right, fine but I better go get changed then. See you in 5.'

Nate arrives 5 minutes later. I'm darting towards my door as he knocks it. He's visibly surprised as I open the door. I don't think he was expecting me to be ready.

'Hi.' He looks at me taking in the costume. A red and white velour dress with shawl and hat. I've got white tights on underneath and my black heels.

'Come on, we better get to Nell's rescue.'

'Thank you.' Nate offers as we walk back to his car and drive off to the soup kitchen.

We arrive at the soup kitchen and get out the car. I quickly step inside to find where Nell wants me. I follow the sound of excited chatter to the main hall with Nate a few steps behind me. I stop as I look around the hall. A Christmas tree stands proud by the stage. There's a counter leading into the kitchen area with a queue of people waiting for food. I notice Sam, Eric and Nell serving. I give a quick wave and Nell moves to greet me. They all smile as they realise it's me. I move towards her passing tables where many of the homeless are eating or chatting. Nell hugs me as we reach other.

'Excuse me,' A little girl interrupts pulling at my dress. 'Mrs Claus?'

'Yes sweetie,' I look down at the girl and move to squat down to her level. She must be 5 or 6. She points at Santa and his elf. Is that Callen and Aiden?

'Your elf scares me but I want to talk to Santa could you come over with me?' The little girl asks and I take her hand with a smile throwing an apologetic glance in Nell's direction. Nell simply winks and then heads back towards the kitchen. I'm guessing she wanted me over with Callen and Aiden anyway.

'Of course little lady.' I walk over with her to Callen and Aiden and she's happy to sit on Callen's lap. I stand next to Aiden but I'm still holding the girls hand.

'Hello there little one, What's your name and what would you like for Christmas?'

'My name is Caitlyn Santa and please could you stop my mommy crying? It makes me sad when I hear her crying. Can you make her smile just once this Christmas?'

It's heart-breaking. I squeeze the little girls hand without meaning to. Callen seems shocked. He hasn't said a word. I immediately dread what is going on his head. I'm aware that G spent most of his time growing up in foster care and this might have just made his emotions raw.

'Can you point your mommy out to me Caitlyn?' I ask taking control, squatting down again as she points to a middle aged woman over by the tree talking to Nate.

'Well I have a way that you can make her smile little one…' I've noticed the craft table. There's a few children making snowflakes and a slight change in plan from writing a letter to Marco has given me inspiration.

'Yes Mrs Claus.' The girl looks at me. Callen and Aiden do too.

'Why don't you go over to the craft table and make a snowflake and when you're done write on the back why you love your mom and give it to her? That's sure to make her smile.'

'Good idea thank you Mrs Santa Claus!' The girl bounces off Callen's knee and bounds away happy. Callen sighs loudly.

'You really are after my job.' He jokes.

'You seemed to be struggling.' I shrug and Callen simply looks at me.

'Thank you.' Callen thanks. I know it's hard for him to admit he needed help but he is in thanking me.

'Nicely done Miss Createn,' Aiden the elf praises and I turn to face him.

'It's Melissa Aiden, no need for formality. I'm only ever Miss Createn when Hetty or Owen are around.'

'Well… Now I have your permission to call you Melissa I will. I didn't want to get beaten up.'

'Why would I beat you up?' I smile as I look at him and he takes a step back.

'Ummm…'

'Spill it Cadet Sergeant Hanna!' I prompt with authority but quietly enough so that only Callen, Aiden and myself can hear.

'You beat up Marco Triton and he's your friend. Broken jaw they say. And Uncle Callen said…'

'Oh that was an accident and what they didn't tell you was that I injured myself with that punch.' I interrupt.

'How's everything going?' Sam asks as he joins us, closely followed by Nell and Eric.

'Your son is standing on formality thinking I would just randomly punch someone for calling me by my first name. Didn't you tell him it was ok to call me Melissa?'

'Yeah.'

'No.' Aiden states at the same time looking at his father. I look at the pair of them. Sam looks down so I know Aiden is telling the truth.

'Sam! You'll get coal in your stocking this year.' I punch him in the arm. Nell, Callen and Eric snigger but are silenced by a glare from Sam. Aiden moves to stand behind me slightly. Nell is snuggles into Eric's side, as if Eric could protect her. I shake my head.

'And what did Uncle Callen say that made you think that?'

'Aiden don't it's a trap.'

'Coal in your stocking too. I'm not some big ogre you know?'

'Umm no… You're Mrs Santa Claus?' Eric unhelpfully points out and the others laugh.


	22. NCIS Christmas Party

**NCIS Christmas party. Crossover, NCIS:LA and NCIS. NCIS characters include Director Vance, Gibbs, Tony Dinozzo, Timothy McGee, Abby Scuito and Ducky. December 22****nd****. Callen's point of view.**

I arrive at the party and quickly notice Sam at the bar. Kensi and Deeks are dancing . Kensi is in a dress again? A long green dress and Deeks is rocking a power suit. Nell and Eric are talking to Agent McGee and Abby by the bar. Abby is in black as usual and Nell is in a blue mid length dress. I search the room for the other woman in our team, my partner, but I can't spot her. She isn't here yet. I spot Jethro a way off and walk towards him all the while wondering what has made Melissa late. She is late which is unlike her. I hate the NCIS parties there's always way too much talk. At least everyone else enjoys them…. I look around the room and I realise that Melissa is still not here. I've been here over an hour and Gibbs has now joined Hetty, Granger and the Director at their table. I stand by the bar drinking my scotch as I attempt to figure out why Melissa isn't here yet. She has no reason to think she wasn't invited. The Director invited the team himself via Hetty. Hetty then of course took it upon herself to teach us all to dance for the occasion. Melissa being Melissa then decided to make a joke of it and ended up singing a duet of baby it's cold outside with Nate. Melissa was the one who persuaded me to come. I hate these things and would have found any excuse and I took it out on Melissa. I was harsh in saying she had no right to comment on any possible plans I had tonight but that wouldn't keep her from coming would it? She wouldn't stay away because of me? I admit I was a dick earlier but I didn't mean it, not really. Melissa is different, she ties herself down with us and never takes any time for herself and I guess that why I trust her. She's reliable and damn I must have really hurt her feelings earlier. I know she's one tough cookie (Aiden's words only a few days ago) but I could kick myself right now…. Why did I have to snap at her? She's been helping me a lot recently. She helped when Sam and Hetty couldn't get through to me she stepped up and when I came to I found her asleep in my hospital bed with me because for some reason I'm told I asked her too. I wasn't myself but as soon as she did stay Sam told me I started to remember things that I'd been forgetting and that it had been the most rested I had been in a while. I remember waking up and noticing her there, my arm on her waist, simply lying there. I wouldn't have let many people in but I'm glad I let her in. Hospitals scare me, like really terrify me, and her staying with me really helped. She's always there when I need her most even when I try to push her away. She must have a sixth sense as it never makes any sense how she could possibly know.

My mind is wandering when Sam joins me at the bar. Sam is in his suit and looking good and Eric and Nell quickly follow. Eric shuffles awkwardly beside Nell before he offers us drinks and then wanders down the bar to order their drinks as Sam and Nell bombard me with questions.

'Do you know where Mel and Nate are? We've not seen them….'

'Has Mel phoned you? Me and Sam have not heard anything….'

'You think they're alright?' Sam asks concerned.

There's me thinking they knew why Melissa was late….. So Melissa is car sharing with Nate tonight? I hope Nate is being designated driver then. I put my hands up and the questions immediately stop. Sam takes a step back almost bumping into Eric who has bought our drinks down to us including a double scotch that I didn't ask for. Eric does that sometimes. He doesn't even ask just gets one in.

'I'm not sure guys….' I answer looking down guiltily.

'What did you say to her?' Sam asks noticing the change. 'G what did you do?!'

'He didn't say anything. We got caught up in traffic as you do in LA.' Mel cuts in as she appears behind Eric and quickly moves to sit behind Sam on a stool. I quickly breathe a quiet sigh of relief. That could have become a mob… She pulls her black dress back down to her knee as she does. Is that glitter on it too? She's in heels too which is a rarity even when she's undercover. I think I've seen her in heels 3 times in the few months I've known her.

'Well now that's cleared up, night guys. I want to go dancing.' Nell answers pulling Eric away who simply nods in our general direction. Sam turns to lean against the bar between us as I continue to take in the clothes Melissa is wearing. Her hair is down showing up against the blue cardigan she is wearing over her arms. He's staying within striking distance of me and close enough to Melissa to convey interest.

'What did he say?' Sam looks at her. He's suspicious although she's covering it up well. She automatically sits up and I take a sip of my drink.

'He didn't say anything Sam do you think he'd still be standing if he had?' She answers with a smile and motioning to the bartender who immediately comes to serve her. 'He'd have a black eye for one.'

'He's sat down. Hetty would have killed you if you had given him a black eye and you're on the lemonade?' Sam asks surprised taking in what Mel is drinking and she shrugs. I don't know why he's surprised she is always on the lemonades.

'No knight in shining armour to take me home, well there's Nate but I'm pretty sure it will be a taxi home for us.' She jokes as she punches Sam in the arm playfully. I half smile. I'm glad she chose to come, I was starting to worry that I had upset her.

'I'd drive you….' He counters

'It's all good… So you done giving G a hard time now?'

'Nope,' Sam smirks 'Never. Come on G would worry if we didn't.'

'Good I think we make quite a double team.' I would laugh if she wasn't right between her and Sam I have no chance. No-one except Hetty who I would listen to and would let look out for me and I'm thankful that my brashness and stubbornness hasn't affected us one bit. Melissa is still my friend and my partner. I'll be sure to thank her for not dropping me in it with Sam and Nell and apologise for losing it earlier. She was only looking out for me… Nate appears behind us a drink in his hand.

'Hey guys.' He greets the three of us. We all turn to face him at the same time.

'You got a drink?' Melissa notes taking in the double scotch in his hand.

'Yeah.'

'There goes the designated driver.' Sam observes.

'Taxi on speed dial.' Melissa shakes her head. Abby and Dinozzo rush over and Abby grabs Melissa's wrist as Melissa puts her drink down on the bar.

'Can we borrow Mels?' She looks at me as she pulls Melissa to stand. I motion for her to feel free. Nate laughs.

'I see Melissa is in demand.' Nate comments.

'Why wouldn't she be?' Abby remarks looking to Nate with a smile. 'Gibbs needs a dance partner and seen as your team isn't dancing I figured we could borrow her.'

'Melissa please,' Dinozzo begs. 'Dance with him. He's grumpy.'

'We'll need her back. I haven't had my promised dance.' I explain with a wink. I feel cheeky for not clearing it with Melissa first but sometimes you need to bite a bullet.

'Gee thanks Abs, feel like a chess piece now.' Melissa jokes as she follows Abby over to Gibbs. 'I didn't promise you a dance… G.'

'Come on probie Junior.' Dinozzo puts a hand on her shoulder pushing her towards Gibbs.

'You call me that one more time Tony I dare you,' Melissa warns him. Probie Junior?

'Offer's there.' I wink at her. Dinozzo smiles as he pushes Melissa into Jethro. They both quickly fall into a slow rhythm. They both look so comfortable and that surprises me. Jethro doesn't like dancing but here he is dancing with Melissa. Abby and Agent McGee join the dance next to them, then so does Nell and Eric and Deeks and Kensi. McGee watches them interested I notice. He's watching Melissa I realise. That's strange. I spot Hetty, Granger and Director Vance watching from their table further back. I watch for a few moments as they chat while they dance and then as someone cuts in. An older gentleman they both seem to know. Jethro passes whoever it is Melissa's hand then steps towards me and Sam at the bar. McGee looks away. Nate walks over towards Hetty's table.

'Melissa really is in demand.'

'Ducky wanted a dance with his British counterpart. Who was I to deny him that pleasure?' Gibbs explains. So that is Ducky, Dr Donald Mallard… Now I can put a face to the name. Melissa has mentioned the name a few times.

'Why was agent McGee watching you and Melissa like a hawk?' Sam brings it up.

'Probie Junior.' Dinozzo appears behind him.

'Probie Junior?' I query.

'McGee is probie. Melissa being his daughter is probie Junior.' Tony explains.

My mind zones out at the revelation. McGee is Melissa's father?

'Wait, that's her father?' Sam clarifies surprised pointing at McGee.

'Yeah, Agent McGee is Melissa's father.' Gibbs confirms.

'Explains a lot,'

Agent McGee is Melissa's father. Yes she mentioned her father was an NCIS agent but him really? That must be really tough, they were on the same team. Did they know? Do they know? Well Melissa must by the way she reacted to Dinozzo's teasing. That must have been so hard. I look at my partner. She's looking over in our direction. She steps away from Ducky and starts towards us. She seems a little worried. She moves around people dancing and finally reaches us concern etched on her face. We all look away. I can't look her in the eye. I know there'll be pity in my eyes and I don't want her to have to see that. She hates pity just like I do.

'What you guys talking about?' She takes a sip of her drink. 'What's got you so serious?'

'Why haven't you danced with your father?' Sam asks finally looking at her. She automatically takes a step back. She visibly wasn't expected a question in response. She knows that we now know.

'What did you say?'

'Why haven't you danced with your father?' Sam asks again.

'You know. How? Who?' Her eyes flash with anger.

'Me sorry,' Dinozzo looks down.

'Sorry? Sorry! What were you thinking?' She shouts venomously and he simply walks away.

'He thought they knew.' Jethro offers.

'He had no right. No-one has that right!' Melissa takes another step back as Jethro tries to reach out to her and then spins on her heels and leaves as quickly as she can. I watch as she avoids turning around. She wipes her eyes. She must be crying…


	23. Secret Santa giving

**Secret Santa, giving of gifts. We find out if Melissa's theory is correct and what our team members got. December 23****rd****. Melissa's point of view.**

There's an incessant intermittent knock at the door and I reluctantly walk up to my door. I look out the peep hole and notice Hetty standing on my porch. She's looking straight at me. It's scary! Why is she here? I pull the bolt over and open the door enough to allow her inside. She walks in and I immediately know what she's about to say.

'I was expecting you to work over an hour ago Miss Createn.'

'Sorry Hetty, I don't think it would be wise for me to come into work today.'

'Because Mr Callen and Mr Hanna know about your father?'

She knows. I look down and that seems to answer her question.

'Maybe…'

'Get your bag and put a smile on your face! You are coming into work with me. You have to face your partners sometime and today is secret Santa.'

Minutes later and we've made it to the mission. We've rode over in silence and the team are waiting by the tree for us. Nell is hugging Eric, Deeks is standing behind Kensi and Sam and Callen stand to the side. Sam nods in my direction as Hetty moves to go to the tree. I find a place to stand next to G and soon find his arm resting on my shoulder. I look at him and he rewards me with an awkward smile. Hetty picks the first present from under the tree… It's time to find out if I've guessed who got who correctly. I reckon Eric got Nell, Nell got Deeks, Kensi got Callen, Sam got Hetty, Callen got Kensi. I know I got Sam.

'Miss Jones, the first one is yours.'

'Thank you Hetty.' Nell answers taking the jewellery box from her. It's a rectangle box, navy with a red ribbon around it and a handwritten label. Hetty then grabs out a wrapped present and checks the label.

'Miss Blye.'

'Thank you.' Kensi thanks taking the oddly shaped and badly wrapped present from Hetty. Hetty grabs Sam's next.

'Mr Hanna.'

'Thanks.' Sam takes it and weights the neatly wrapped present in his hands. I wonder if he's trying to guess what it is.

'Mr Deeks, Mr Callen, Mr Beale, Miss Createn.' Hetty reels off as she passes us our secret Santa gifts and we each take them.

'So?' Nell looks at us as we all look at each other in question.

'So…' Eric adds.

'Do we open them now or on the day?' Deeks questions.

'I say now.' Nell offers.

'We can see if Mels theory was correct.' Sam agrees.

'Melissa's theory?' Hetty enquires

'Melissa thinks Eric got Nell, Nell got Deeks, Kensi got Callen, Sam got you, Callen got Kensi and Deeks got Eric.'

'Interesting, meaning Melissa had Sam.' Hetty nods.

'We take a vote.' Callen states looking at us all. 'Who wants to open them now?'

Deeks, Eric, Kensi and Nell all put their hands up. Deeks is enthusiastic in putting his up. He's smiling like the cat that got the cream. I count the votes. 4, I look at Hetty and Sam and they both shrug.

'Hetty, Mels, Sam what are your votes?'

'I don't mind.' I answer with a shrug.

'Same here.' Sam informs us.

'We open them together.' Hetty tells him. 'In turn. Miss Jones, you can open yours first and then we can guess who your secret Santa was.'

Nell does as Hetty asks untying the ribbon holding the box shut and opening it to find a holly charm for her bracelet. She's quick to show it off to the team with a smile.

'I love it.'

'Eric.' I state and he shrugs. I'm obviously right, he looks down. Nell hugs him.

'Thank you! Now I nominate Kensi to open hers.'

Kensi looks at her present for a minute before she grabs a bit of tape and pulls the paper away to produce a jar of sweets. The jar has a label. Kensi, our sister. That narrows it down to 3 suspects, Nell, Sam or Callen. Callen and Nell seems surprised but Sam doesn't.

'I love it.' Kensi smiles 'This is definitely Sam's doing.'

'Guilty as charged.' Sam shrugs and Kensi moves to hug him. I got that one wrong.

'I nominate Deeks.'

'Thank you princess.' Deeks tears open his present to find it's a superman memory stick and turns to face Eric. 'That is so Eric.'

'Actually it was me.' Nell admits looking down. I was right. 2 right, 1 wrong so far.

'OK well either way it's useful. I nominate Sam dog to open his.'

Sam looks down at the present in his hands and finds a seam to open it from. I try not to give it away as he manages to open it and promptly opens the personalised case and then shows off his new tools.

'Aww thanks Kens.' He looks over at Kensi.

'It wasn't me…' Sam looks at her. I don't think he wants to believe it wasn't Kensi. Everyone is looking around. Everyone thought it was Kensi.

'It was me.' I put my hands up. Sam smiles.

'In that case thank you Mels. I nominate G to open his next.'

G's is also a box shape. He like Sam tries to find a seam and has soon produced a white square box from the wrapping. He opens the lid and then pulls out a mug saying Number 1 boss. That is so G.

'Hetty.'

'Nope me actually.' Kensi admits as he puts the mug back into its box. I was right on that one. 1 wrong, 3 right, 3 left to go.

'I nominate Hetty.' Callen looks at Hetty and she nods. Deeks shuffles and gives it away that he's the culprit. Hetty pulls the hamper of tea from its box with a smile.

'A tea hamper. Thank you Mr Deeks.'

'You're welcome Hetty.' Deeks answers. 3 right, 2 wrong.

'Mr Beale your turn to discover what has been left.'

Eric opens his misshaped present. It's malleable which makes me guess a jumper or a piece of clothing. Eric opens it and is not surprised when it's a pair of trousers.

'Thank you Hetty.' He nods with a smile at our boss. She smiles. 'That leaves you Mels. What did your secret Santa leave you?'

'We'll find out.' I state as I look down at the peculiar shaped present that has been in my hands for a few minutes. It's almost a wedge shape. It's not heavy but not light either. Callen's arm moves from my shoulder and he takes a step away. All eyes are on me as I find a seam and pull the photo album from the wrapping. It's a lovely plain blue photo album. I open the cover and find pictures of last night on the first page. I flick through the pages to find the picture of us as a team on the couch taken a few days ago, the one of me and Deeks underneath it. I look up and find Kensi and Nell have inched their way over and Deeks breathing down my neck looking over my shoulder. Callen has joined Sam and Hetty.

'Oh wow!' Nell enthuses. 'A photo album. How personal.'

I flick the pages again and my eyes rest on a photo from DC. A time before I knew who McGee was. A picture of me, Abby, McGee and Dinozzo in the office. Gibbs took that one. I look up and immediately look to Callen. Only he or Hetty could have got hold of that photo and Hetty has already admitted to being Eric's secret Santa. He gives a half smile aware now that the photo is almost bitter sweet. I close the photo album and motion for Nell and Kensi to let me get past. They move almost instantly and I walk over to Callen and give him a hug. He tries to take a step back but then surprises me as he hugs me back, his hands supporting my head as I snuggle in.

'Thank you.'

'Merry Christmas Melissa.'

**So there we have it! Secret Santa all done and dusted. For those who were interested. Sam got Kensi in the draw. Callen got Melissa. Melissa got Sam. Kensi got Callen. Deeks got Hetty. Hetty got Eric. Nell got Deeks and Eric got the one and only Nell. Hope you guys liked and enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!**


	24. Mistletoe Ambush

**Mistletoe Ambush. Callen and Melissa. December 24****th****- Christmas Eve. Chapter 24, the final chapter. Deeks point of view.**

I enter the mission and look up at the mistletoe someone has hung from the ceiling. I look into the bullpen. Sam, Eric and Kensi are the only ones in there and they are looking at the screen. Eric has put on one of those funny cat videos from Youtube.

'Where's Mels and Callen?' I ask as I put my bag down on my desk ready for my half a day's shift. The video ends and Sam and Kensi move to their desks.

'Down the gym.' Sam states.

'Don't they ever take a day off?'

'You know Mels…' Kensi comments flashing me a smile with a shrug. Kensi's right. I do. Melissa always starts her day in the gym. She never misses a day. Callen surprises me though. He's gone to every other day for the past fortnight.

'So who put mistletoe up?'

'Agent Bennett I think.' Eric notifies me as he leaves.

'Wonder how many people have been caught under it?' I look and Kensi and wink. Kensi shakes her head. I watch as Eric walks up the stairs to Ops.

'I'd love to see Callen and Melissa under there.' Kensi remarks harmlessly.

'My partners why?' Sam takes an interest immediately. The subject matter has caught his attention.

'Just that they seem to dance around each other. Callen gave her a photo album as a secret Santa. Something personal. He's never given me anything that personal.'

'Hey Kens has a point.' I turn to face Sam who has now sat back in his chair. Sam has taken in what Kensi has just said and evidently can't come up with an argument against it. Hell I can't either!

'You may be right…' He concedes. 'But they wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught under it, not at the same time by any rate.'

'What if it happened? What would they do? Callen would go hide someplace but what would Mels do?' I mention bringing up the possibilities. I reckon they would just be awkward and Callen would probably head to the shooting range and leave Melissa to the teasing from us.

'We should try and get them both under it.' Kensi suggests. 'Then we would find out.'

'I'm game but if Mels flips out about it I'm not taking the fall.' I put my hands up in submission.

'Baby!' Sam quips.

'Wimp! I say we get some help though…' Kensi talks us though the plan after summoning the wonder twins down from Ops. Minutes later and Melissa enters the bullpen without Callen. Eric is stood on the balcony overlooking the bullpen. He's lookout. Sam is going to get Callen under the mistletoe and Kensi and/or Nell will get Melissa under it. Melissa's hair is still wet. She's hit the showers before coming back up. Hardly surprising she does a thorough workout each morning.

'What you reprobates up to?' She asks as she looks at us.

'Nothing.' I answer way too quickly. Sam texts Callen at his desk as part of the plan. Reprobates really?

'Reprobates really Mel?' Kensi laughs.

'You guys are way too quiet?' Melissa observes. She can tell something's up.

'Nell told us to keep you down here. Hetty's in a conference call with Gibbs and Director Vance.' I pretend to ramble, then try to look surprised as if I've just said something I shouldn't have.

'Right…' Melissa responds quickly turning on her heel and heading up the stairs, taking the bait, passing Eric as she goes. Sam moves to stand beside the mistletoe but in a position so that if we do get them both under it we will still be able to see from the bullpen the repercussions. Callen appears seconds later.

'What's up?' Callen asks Sam as he joins him. We now have managed to get Callen under it without any problems. I try not to smile as Nell and Melissa start down the stairs together. Melissa visibly notices her partners chatting.

'Nothing. Just bit worried about Melissa.' Sam lies.

'Melissa why?'

Melissa and Nell reach the bottom step and walk towards the bullpen. Nell guides her so that she will walk under the mistletoe and Melissa is unaware as Sam and Callen continue to talk.

'Mels!' Eric calls when Melissa is stood under the mistletoe. Melissa looks up to where Eric is stood on the balcony stopping, turning where she stands.

'Yeah Eric?'

'You're under the mistletoe.' Eric smiles pointing at the sprig of mistletoe that Callen and Melissa are standing under. Melissa looks up and so does Callen and his face falls as he realises he and Melissa have been played. Sam has his trademark smirk on his face. Callen and Melissa simply look at each other and I'm sure Melissa rolls her eyes.

'You are too G.' Sam notifies him smugly. 'You know what that means.'

'Rules are meant to be broken.' Melissa tells him as she goes to take a step away but Sam catches her wrist and pulls it behind her back like he would do with a suspect. Callen has stood still. Melissa immediately starts fighting with Sam, squirming, trying to break free from his hold.

'Sam let her go.' Callen tries, watching as his partners continue to attempt whatever this is.

'You know the legends G.' Sam answers.

'Sam let go of me!' Melissa shouts fighting against her partner's grip visibly being hurt by the force he is having to use. I have no doubt that Melissa could break free and I can see Sam is having trouble maintaining the hold.

'Sam let her go.' Callen tries again. 'You're hurting her.'

Callen moves towards the pair, his arm out, reaching moving to remove Sam's hand from Melissa's shoulder. Sam lets go and Melissa holds her shoulder as Sam quickly backs away. Sam is smart enough to know Melissa can strike back any moment and is quick to get some distance between them. Callen's hand still rest on her arms.

'Thanks.' She nods in Callen's direction but still holds her shoulder.

'Sam's right. Legends are legends.' His right hand moves to her face and within seconds his lips are on hers. I sneak a glance at Kensi who is watching intrigued, a smile forming on her face then back at the unfolding action. Melissa tries to back away but his grip on her arms are firm. They stand like that for a few seconds before Callen steps back and we all look at Melissa. She hadn't expected that. None of us had. I thought Callen would be the one to fight it not the other way around. Melissa is rooted to the spot. Her jaw has dropped.

'No more Mistletoe ambushes you lot.' Callen tells us as he enters the bullpen with a smirk and sits at his desk. Melissa is still firmly where he left her. He looks over as she dives back the way she just came, towards the locker room.

'Was it something I said?' He jokes as Kensi stands up next to him and then dives after Melissa.


End file.
